Les Apprentis
by Arsiad
Summary: Enfermés dans une mystérieuse maison, quatre apprentis sont entraînés à supprimer de ce monde ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû y vivre. Mais le jour de leur première mission, rien ne se passe comme prévu : un ancien résident, porté disparu depuis plusieurs années, refait surface et est bien décidé à prendre sa revanche. TW : violence. UA. VanVen. - HIATUS jusque OCTOBRE -
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Square Enix, Disneyy :3

**Pairing** : VanVen (of course, duh), quant aux autres, c'est mystérieuuux. (Bon ok y a du RokuShion car je les aime)

**Rating** : T-M, mais je mets en M car voilà. :D (TW : violence, sang, tripes qui volent, langage trop châtié, j'updaterai si de nouvelles choses se pointent à l'horizon. Par nouvelles choses je veux dire du smut. hihi.)

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

– Hé, Ven.

L'épaule secouée par un bras dont le propriétaire était manifestement pressé, l'enfant ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

Son répit fut de courte durée. À nouveau, il fut tiré de sa léthargie par les mouvements vifs de l'autre qui, maintenant, avait décidé de lui secouer les deux épaules. Ses paupières finirent par papillonner lorsque le réveil se décida enfin à le gagner. Il se frotta les yeux avec fatigue.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

– Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Ven s'assit et leva les yeux sur le garçon qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Si l'endormi avait deux grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds en bataille, ainsi que des joues roses qui lui donnaient un air tout innocent, celui qui se tenait debout à côté de son lit était son parfait opposé. Des cheveux noirs se dressaient tout autour de son crâne et il observait le monde avec des yeux d'ambre qui avaient un petit côté inquiétant. Ven avait compris depuis longtemps qu'ils ne cachaient rien de terrible : il le connaissait depuis quelques années et était bons amis – meilleurs amis, même – et lui avait toujours voué une certaine admiration et une tendresse sans bornes, qu'il lui avait toujours rendue, d'ailleurs. Les adultes aimaient beaucoup jouer sur leur différence et les embêter un peu ; « le jour et la nuit », disaient-il, sans que Ven n'ait jamais su lequel des deux était la nuit.

Il serra les bras contre lui pour se réchauffer sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson. Il détestait ce genre de réveil sans chauffage. Rien ne lui donnait moins envie de sortir de son lit. Il tira sa couverture sur lui pour garder de sa chaleur.

Dans la chambre, on entendait le souffle tranquille de Sora et de Roxas, tous les deux toujours endormis. Ven les regarda avec envie. Eux, au moins, n'étaient pas éveillés aux aurores pour des raisons probablement insignifiantes.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il encore.

Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'une visite au petit jour signifiait que la journée risquait d'être harassante. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger.

– Viens voir !

– Vanitas, se plaignit-il. De quoi tu parles ?

– C'est un secret. Viens avec moi. Je te promets, juré, c'est pas une blague.

– Je veux dormir...

Vanitas grimpa sur le lit et s'assit face à lui en lui jetant le regard le plus déçu qu'il était capable de lancer.

– Mais Ven, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, c'est vraiment important.

– Plus tard... marmonna Ven qui commençait à se rendormir doucement.

– Je ne peux pas plus tard, ils seront partis ! Viens. Si on attend, ils les verront et ils...

Il sembla chercher ses mots. D'un geste, il attrapa la main de Ven et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa main était glacée. Il lui dit avec douceur :

– Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ven soutint son regard un instant puis céda.

– Bon, d'accord, murmura-t-il, mais j'espère que c'est bien. J'étais en train de rêver, moi.

Vanitas lui sourit et se leva. Il tira son ami par le bras et l'invita à se redresser. Puis, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et désigna les deux endormis avec un sourire.

– Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent, chuchota-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que.

Sans plus d'explications, il tendit une petite couverture polaire à Ven qui était en train d'enfiler des chaussons légers. Celui-ci s'en enveloppa avec reconnaissance et tous deux partirent sur la pointe des pieds.

Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du dallage du couloir à travers ses chaussures. Il suivit Vanitas à travers les pièces de la maison, descendit quelques volées d'escaliers, puis fit la moue lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers la porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Il eut un frisson en pensant à la température qui devait régner dehors.

– Vanitas, où on va ? Je veux pas aller dehors, se plaignit-il.

– Chhht, il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, répondit-il à voix basse. Tu verras.

Il lui tendit la main et après un instant d'hésitation, Ven l'attrapa. Le premier ouvrit la grande porte de bois qui grinça dans le silence endormi de la maison. Un courant d'air glacial s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Ven resserra la couverture autour de lui et, encouragé par Vanitas, s'aventura sur le parvis.

Le mois de novembre venait à peine de débuter et les températures étaient déjà en dessous des limites du supportable. Ven frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de chaleur. Sans succès. L'air se condensait devant sa bouche en un léger nuage blanc. Il eut un soupir désespéré lorsqu'il vit Vanitas s'aventurer plus loin à l'extérieur. Il avait bien envie de protester, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et qu'il finirait tout de même par le suivre, à la fin. Il secoua la tête avant de le rattraper.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le ciel, déjà éclaircit en prévision de son retour, était pur et sans nuages.

Ven fronça les sourcils en voyant Vanitas quitter le chemin de gravier qui menait à la demeure pour partir vers la droite, au milieu des arbres du parc jouxtant la propriété. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit ; lorsqu'ils pouvaient jouer dehors, il était toujours le seul à rester en sécurité dans les chemins tout tracés qui faisaient le tour des jardins et de la maison. Le plus souvent, même, il restait à l'intérieur à regarder les trois autres s'amuser entre les arbres. Il n'était pas réservé, comme le pensaient souvent les visiteurs. Il n'avait juste pas envie de jouer dehors. Regarder ses amis courir après un ballon ou fuir devant un « loup » désigné lui suffisait amplement.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le repoussait, dans cet endroit ; il le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement dangereux. Pourtant, y aller lui procurait toujours une angoisse inexpliquée. Il s'imaginait des gens y rôdant, des monstres cachés dans les branches, il lui arrivait d'entendre des bruits dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'origine et il avait constamment peur d'être suivi.

Les psychologues y avaient regardé à deux fois sans jamais en trouver la cause. Ils avaient finis par abandonner l'idée de le forcer à sortir, estimant qu'il était plus heureux à l'intérieur, sans doute, protégés par les murs de briques de la maison. Plus personne n'y avait eu à redire.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable en regardant Vanitas y aller. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta le chemin à son tour.

Il attrapa le bras de Vanitas et y resta accroché tout au long de leur marche. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à tracer sa route d'un pas vif, concentré sur sa destination. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une petite cabane de bois dont Ven ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il tourna la tête avec étonnement.

– On est où, ici ? demanda-t-il à Vanitas qui s'était accroupi et regardait le sol avec les sourcils froncés.

– C'est là que le jardinier met une partie de son matériel, répondit-il sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
Il se releva et se frotta le menton, l'air de réfléchir. Ven croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il sursauta en entendant un bruit suspect au-dessus de lui.

– Vanitas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je cherche... attends. Reste ici, je vais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Il y a des trucs dans les arbres...

– Oh.

Il ramassa un bâton au sol et le lança de toute ses forces dans l'arbre le plus proche. Perturbés par le choc, une dizaine d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel à grands cris. Vanitas se tourna vers lui.

– Partis, dit-il.

Ven eut un sourire embarrassé.

– Merci.

Il haussa les épaules puis retourna à sa recherche. Ven n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : quelques secondes plus tard, Vanitas lança une exclamation victorieuse, revint vers son copain et lui attrapa le poignet. Il le fit avancer de quelques pas puis lui désigna le sol d'un air satisfait.

– C'est quoi ?

– Regarde, répondit-il en guise d'explications.

Il s'accroupit et Ven l'imita, intrigué.

Un instant plus tard, il eut un sourire émerveillé.

Devant lui, quatre chatons nouveau-nés tentaient de résister à la fraîcheur matinale en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Minuscules, les yeux encore fermés et presque nus, ils avaient l'air si fragiles que Ven avait l'impression qu'un coup de vent aurait pu les faire disparaître en un rien de temps. Deux d'entre eux étaient blancs, un autre noir et un dernier hésitait entre les deux. Il se tourna vers Vanitas qui s'était assis et les observait sans dire un mot.

– Comment tu... commença-t-il.

– Je les ai trouvés tout à l'heure, dit-il, le regard vague.

– Mais...

– Ils sont petits, hein ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Il tendit une main vers eux et se ravisa.

– Tu crois qu'on peut les toucher ?

Pour toute réponse, Vanitas en prit un dans sa main et le déposa sur le genoux de Ven. Celui-ci se figea en voyant la bestiole humer l'air et tenter de se déplacer un peu. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et il lança à son meilleur ami un regard paniqué.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il en regardant la bête ramper sur sa jambe.

– Bah, caresse-le. C'est comme ça qu'on s'occupe d'un chat.

Ven passa un doigt sur le dos de l'animal d'un air intrigué.

– Il est bizarre, dit-il en continuant de le caresser du bout du doigt.

Vanitas en toucha un autre.

– C'est vrai. Ils tremblent.

– Ils doivent avoir froid...

– On devrait les amener dans un endroit à l'abri.

Le blond acquiesça et regarda plus attentivement les trois autres chatons.

– Dis, où elle est, leur maman ?

– Elle est morte. Je l'ai vue plus loin. (Il marqua une pause.) Ils n'ont plus personne.

Ven resta un instant silencieux. Il attrapa le nouveau-né, toujours sur son genoux, et le déposa parmi ses frères.

– C'est triste, murmura-t-il.

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

– C'est comme ça.

– Tu crois qu'on peut les ramener à la maison ?

– Ils ne voudront jamais.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir, alors ?

– On doit les cacher.

– Où ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Vanitas.

Ils se turent et réfléchirent chacun de leurs côtés. Dans la portée, un chaton téméraire grimpait sur les autres en poussant de petits miaulements. Ven lui donna une légère caresse sur la tête.

– Peut-être qu'on peut les cacher dans notre chambre, proposa-t-il sans trop y croire.

Son ami rejeta la proposition d'un revers de main.

– Ils finiraient par le voir. En plus, ils vont grandir. À un moment, ça ne fonctionnera plus.

– Ah...

– Par contre... on peut les mettre dans le grenier.

Ven lui lança un regard étonné.

– Le grenier ? Mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller.

– Justement. Personne ne pensera à regarder là.

Il considéra la proposition puis sourit.

– Tu as raison.

Il détacha la couverture de ses épaules et la posa à terre. Il la plia avant d'y poser un par un les chatons avec délicatesse. Vanitas hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

– Il vaut mieux qu'on le fasse maintenant. Avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Sur ces mots, il prit la couverture et la portée puis se redressa et, après avoir offert son bras à Ven, tous deux se mirent en route.

Le ciel s'était éclairci depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, et les premières rumeurs de l'aurore commençaient à apparaître. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et qu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans le couloir chauffé, leur trésor entre les mains, Ven poussa un soupir soulagé. Il n'était pas mécontent d'être enfin de retour. Il frotta son nez glacé et partit en éclaireur vérifier que le chemin était libre avant de faire signe à Vanitas de le suivre.

Ils gravirent les étages un à un en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et en s'arrêtant aux moindres sons ou mouvements. C'est pourtant sans encombres ni rencontres malheureuses qu'ils atteignirent enfin le dernier étage, où Ven ne s'était égaré qu'une seule fois au cours de son existence. Il regarda les vieux tableaux qui décoraient les murs tandis que Vanitas, après avoir déposé les animaux au sol, déverrouillait la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

– Où as-tu trouvé la clé ? demanda Ven en s'engouffrant dans la pièce sombre et dans laquelle régnait une odeur de poussière et d'abandon.

Il ne répondit pas et reprit la couverture avant de l'emmener au fond de la pièce. Il la déposa entre un mur et une grande et vieille penderie à laquelle il manquait une porte, puis arrangea leur nid avant de hocher la tête.

– Et voilà, dit-il en souriant.

– Ils seront bien ici, tu crois ?

– Très bien. Il fait jamais froid, et il n'y a pas de visiteurs.

– Comment ils vont faire pour manger ?

Vanitas resta silencieux un moment.

– Je vais m'en occuper, tu verras, le rassura-t-il enfin. J'irai prendre du lait en cuisine. Et puis, je demanderai à Aqua.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

– Oui, évidemment. Allez, viens. On doit retourner dans la chambre.

– D'accord.

Ils sortirent après un dernier regard vers les animaux et Vanitas prit soin de refermer la porte à clé avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Il se tourna vers Ven.

– Ne le dis pas à Sora et Roxas, d'accord ?

Ven pencha la tête.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, ils sont à nous. C'est notre secret. Juste à toi et moi.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Il ne doivent pas savoir. Tu promets de ne rien dire ?

– Je promets, dit-il. Merci de me l'avoir montré, Vanitas.

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux durant une longue seconde mais ne répondit rien. Enfin, il descendit les escaliers et tous deux retournèrent dans leur chambre en toute discrétion.

Ven se déchaussa et se glissa dans son lit en silence. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Vanitas faisait de même et en une seconde, il s'était déjà endormi.

Ven, lui, resta couché, les yeux ouverts à regarder le mur un moment puis sentit ses paupières se fermer peu à peu, alourdies par la fatigue qui recommençait doucement à le gagner. Il repensa aux chatons dans le grenier. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

– Notre secret, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il cessa de résister et sombra dans le sommeil.

_xxxxx_

Vanitas venait de terminer ses devoirs quand l'horloge – une vieille pendule qui faisait près de deux mètres – sonna midi. Il referma son cahier noirci de calculs mentaux et se leva. Son estomac grognait depuis au moins une heure et il n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin le faire taire.

Il abandonna là son travail et ouvrit la lourde porte qui le séparait de la pièce d'à côté, dans laquelle Sora était en train de réfléchir à ses exercices en mâchonnant un crayon. En l'entendant entrer, celui-ci se retourna et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

– C'est déjà l'heure ? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais qu'il était plus tôt.

– J'ai trouvé ça affreusement long. On y va ?

– J'ai pas fini, soupira-t-il. C'est trop difficile, je comprends rien.

– Tu finiras après.

Ils se fixèrent quelques seconde et Sora exhala.

– Bon, d'accord. J'ai faim.

Tous deux sortirent du bureau et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger de la maison, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée du corps principal du domaine. Leurs salles de travail respectives se trouvant dans les plus hauts étages de l'aile gauche, ils avaient à traverser la moitié du bâtiment avant d'atteindre leur objectif. Le trajet n'était pas gênant à effectuer ; au fond, ils en avaient l'habitude, même s'ils avaient un peu râlé en apprenant que leurs bureaux avaient été déménagés plus haut et plus loin du centre de la maison qu'avant. Et surtout en sachant qu'on les avait séparé pour, disaient-ils, privilégier leur concentration.

Il y avait de nombreux pensionnaires provisoires qui habitaient la maison, en fonction des saisons ou du travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Une petite dizaine de personnes, cependant, vivaient là en permanence ; quelques membres du personnel d'entretien, dont une jeune gouvernante nommée Aqua, un jeune homme appelé Ienzo qui s'y trouvait pour ses recherches, ainsi que quatre enfants.

Sora, Roxas, Ventus et Vanitas vivaient dans la maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept depuis pratiquement leur naissance, soit huit longues années. Ils dormaient là, mangeaient là, jouaient là, ils étaient éduqués là et ne sortaient pratiquement jamais, sauf dans les alentours de la propriété dont la superficie était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir satisfaire les envies de libertés de n'importe quel enfant de leur âge. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, pour palier au manque de place et de moyens de l'époque, tous les quatre dormaient dans la même chambre, partageaient les même repas et la même éducation.

Lorsqu'ils furent en âge de faire des devoirs, on leur assigna une salle où ils pouvaient travailler dans la paix et la concentration. Tous les quatre s'entraidaient et se serraient les coudes.

Jusqu'à ce que les instances supérieures ne décident de les séparer.

Le moment avait été terrible. On avait assigné Sora et Ven à l'aile gauche, Vanitas et Roxas à l'aile droite ; Roxas et Ven, jumeaux et terriblement proches, en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour qu'on ne les sépare pas ; Vanitas avait insisté pendant des jours pour être avec Ven, et Sora pour être avec Roxas. Après discussion, on avait réarrangé l'histoire : Ven et Roxas ensemble, Vanitas et Sora également. Il y eut encore quelques crises, mais plus personne ne remit le système en question, même si chacun regrettait d'être séparé des autres pendant des heures juste pour faire leurs devoirs. Heureusement, ils continuaient à prendre le dîner tous ensemble.

Sora et Vanitas étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'ils croisèrent un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'ils connaissaient sous le nom d'Even. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui parlaient toujours avec mépris et condescendance à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient : Even se sentait supérieur à l'univers entier et ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Tout le monde le détestait. Il le savait. Il _s'arrangeait_ pour que ce soit le cas.

Les deux garçons lui souhaitèrent le bonjour du bout des lèvres et pressèrent le pas. Sa présence les mettait mal à l'aise ; les émotions qu'ils associaient à cet homme et à son travail était toujours négatives, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'en méfier

Even leur sourit – un sourire faux et méprisant, comme à son habitude – et continua son chemin en sifflotant.

Vanitas savait qu'il retournait faire ses « expériences » et ses « tests » qui lui prenaient tant de temps et le forçaient à passer bien trop souvent à la maison au goût des garçons. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi ils consistaient, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y participer. Il en était sûr.

Son ventre gargouilla, ce qui tira un petit rire à Sora. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger et y trouvèrent Roxas qui, assis à terre, s'occupait à résoudre un petit puzzle. Sora s'installa derechef à ses côtés mais Vanitas, lui, resta debout.

– Où est Ven ? demanda-t-il à son jumeau.

Celui-ci lui répondit sans même lui accorder un regard.

– Dans notre chambre. Il est avec Aerith.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Aerith était médecin et c'était elle qui s'occupait de leurs éventuels problèmes de santé. Si elle était avec lui, il devait être malade. Il résista à la tentation de courir voir par lui-même dans l'instant.

– Il est malade ? dit-il plutôt.

– Il s'est senti mal tout à l'heure. Il est retourné se coucher.

Vanitas hésita. Le rejoindre ou rester ici ?

L'entrée d'Aqua le tira de ses pensées. Elle déposa des sets de tables, quatre assiettes et des couverts, puis retourna à la cuisine chercher le repas. L'odeur alléchante que dégageait la casserole raviva la faim de Vanitas. Il regarda la porte de sortie d'un air coupable. Ven était malade. Et s'il avait besoin de lui ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec un sourire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Vanitas, il a juste une petite fatigue. Il peut attendre un peu avant de te voir arriver. Il a surtout besoin de repos.

– Mais...

– Viens manger, d'accord ? On ira voir après.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent autour de la table.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sora.

– Je crois que c'est une sorte de ragoût, répondit-elle. Ça sent bon, en tout cas. Donnez-moi votre assiette.

Elle les servit un par un puis se servit elle-même et s'installa.

– Bon appétit, dit-elle.

– Bon appétit ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils commencèrent à manger sans bruit. Le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de raclement des couverts sur les assiettes, et de temps et temps par une remarque d'Aqua lorsque Sora mangeait la bouche grande ouverte. Après un moment, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Eh bien, les garçons, ça doit être bon pour que vous restiez silencieux comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle. La matinée s'est bien passée ?

– Les exercices sont trop durs, se plaignit Sora avant de mâcher une nouvelle portion.

– Je les ai trouvés faciles, commenta Roxas.

Il avait terminé son assiette et avait pris soin de mettre les couverts correctement, comme on le lui avait appris.

– Et toi, Vanitas ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il avait abandonné son repas et tenait sa fourchette en main depuis cinq minutes sans l'utiliser.

– Vanitas ? Tu ne manges plus ?

– J'ai plus faim, dit-il.

Il repoussa son assiette devant lui. Aqua lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-irrité.

– Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu ne vas pas te priver de manger pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Je sais.

Devant son visage défait, elle soupira :

– Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir maintenant, si tu y tiens tant que ça. Mais tu termineras de manger plus tard, d'accord ?

– D'accord.

Il sortit de table et courut rejoindre la chambre.

Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage, et il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'y entrer sans même frapper.

Il se fit directement reprendre par Aerith qui le stoppa d'un seul regard sévère.

– Ne fais pas de bruit !

– Comment il va ?

– Il a juste un peu de fièvre. Il dort, alors s'il te plaît laisse-le tranquille et va plutôt aider en bas.

– Non.

– Ne sois pas borné.

– Je reste ici.

– Ven a besoin de sommeil.

– Je ferai pas de bruit ! S'il te plaît. Je te jure, je te promets d'être calme. Sur ma propre tête. Juré.

Elle soupira et reprit ses affaires.

– Très bien... mais silence, hein ?

– Promis.

Elle sortit et le laissa seul avec Ven. Vanitas resta immobile.

Il regardait son meilleur ami respirer profondément, les joues rougies par la fièvre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger gémissement dans son sommeil.

Regarder Ven dormir avait quelque chose de fascinant. Vanitas l'avait toujours pensé. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Rien n'était plus reposant que de regarder quelqu'un qui dort ; ça procurait une sensation apaisante et un bien-être comme il n'en existait pas de meilleur. Vanitas l'avait compris tout petit. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, quatre ans auparavant.

Pris au milieu d'un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se sortir, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, le cœur battant, avec une horrible sensation d'angoisse dont il était incapable de se défaire.

Il s'était levé en tremblant, prêt à appeler quelqu'un, lorsqu'il avait tourné le regard vers le lit de Ven. Il s'était immédiatement figé.

Une sensation d'aise s'était emparée de lui et il avait tout de suite cessé d'avoir peur. Ven était minuscule, et il avait l'air si frêle et fragile au milieu de ces grandes couvertures qui le tenaient au chaud. Vanitas l'observait. Et il se sentait bien.

Il était resté là, debout, sans le lâcher des yeux un seul instant. Jusqu'au petit matin. Et le lendemain, il avait décidé qu'il venait de vivre quelque chose de trop enivrant pour ne pas le revivre encore.

Depuis, la nuit, lorsqu'une insomnie le prenait, il lui arrivait de se lever et d'observer le sommeil de Ven avec un ravissement extatique. Ven n'en savait rien. Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Et le secret rendait l'expérience plus agréable encore.

Cette fois, le garçon avait le sommeil agité. Vanitas s'approcha et resta à le regarder sans rien faire.

Soudain, Ven ouvrit les yeux.

– Vanitas... murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son front.

– Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il simplement.

– Je sais... Vanitas...

Il remonta la couverture sur Ven et secoua la tête.

– Chht. Aerith a dit que tu devais te reposer.

– J'ai été voir en haut. Il y en a encore un qui... qui est...

Il eut les larmes aux yeux.

– Mort ?

Le garçon acquiesça.

– Oh...

Vanitas n'était pas surpris. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du malade, puis se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front fiévreux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il, je vais m'en occuper. Dors.

Il patienta jusqu'à s'être assuré que le blond s'était bien endormi, puis sortit pour se rendre au grenier.

Des quatre chatons qu'ils avaient ramenés quelques jours plus tôt, il ne restait que deux survivants, un des deux blancs et le petit noir. Vanitas avait trouvé un des animaux morts le lendemain même du jour où ils les avait cachés dans le grenier. Il s'était empressé de l'enterrer dehors. Il avait songé à cacher la vérité à Ven un moment, puis s'était ravisé et avait estimé préférable de faire passer l'information le plus rapidement possible. Son ami s'y était fait.

Et voilà qu'il lui annonçait en avoir trouvé un second sans vie.

Il entra dans le grenier et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de la portée. Deux des petites bêtes se promenaient déjà un peu autour de leur nid. La dernière était figée.

Il eut un nouveau soupir et l'attrapa. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'enterrer dehors auprès de l'autre.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux survivants en se demandant s'ils allaient survivre. La vie est injuste, pensa-t-il. Seuls les plus forts restent.

Il revint dans la cuisine quasiment une heure plus tard.

– Tu veux manger ? demanda Aqua.

Il hocha rapidement la tête.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, il se tourna vers la jeune femme d'un air ennuyé. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Aqua ? Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'animaux, ici ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. J'imagine que ça les gène dans leurs recherches.

– Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Il y a des chats dans le grenier.

– Ah oui ?

– Des bébés.

– Et comment ils sont arrivés là ?

– C'est moi qui les y ai mis. Viens voir.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au dernier étage. Une fois sur place, elle s'accroupit et sourit.

– Ils sont trop mignons ! s'extasia-t-elle. Où est-ce que tu les as trouvé ?

– Dehors. Mais ils étaient quatre.

– Où sont les deux autres ?

– Morts.

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, Aqua ? Si on les laisse ici, ils vont mourir aussi, pas vrai ?

– Je ne sais pas s'ils vont mourir, mais... de toute façon, _ils_ n'accepteront jamais de les garder ici.

– Alors j'irai demander à Ansem.

Aqua eut un sourire et caressa un des chatons.

– Il vaut mieux que je lui en parle moi-même.

– Mais s'il dit non ?

– On s'arrangera, d'accord ? On trouvera bien quelqu'un pour les adopter.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on les adopte.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ils sont à Ven et moi.

– Ah, tiens, Ven aussi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous faites toujours vos bêtises ensemble. À propos, tu as été le voir ?

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Ça va.

Elle se redressa.

– Bon. Je vais en discuter avec Ansem.

– D'accord.

– C'est drôle, ils vous vont bien. Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres, Vanitas. Je crois qu'ils sont en classe.

– J'ai pas envie.

– Ven n'a pas besoin de toi maintenant. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Vanitas partit d'un pas boudeur. Pourquoi aller travailler ? C'était stupide. Il détestait les cours. C'est sans la moindre joie qu'il dépassa sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Avec un soupir, il frappa à la porte.

Un homme imposant ouvrit sans le moindre sourire.

– Te voilà, toi, dit-il avant de la refermer.

L'homme s'appelait Dilan et il était assigné à l'enseignement des quatre enfants depuis quelques années. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan, d'épais sourcils qui lui donnaient sans cesse un air fâché et surtout une centaine de kilo de muscles qui n'étaient pas des plus rassurants. Il lança un regard noir au nouveau venu et attendit qu'il soit assis pour reprendre son cours.

– Je suppose que vous avez fait vos exercices ce matin, dit-il. Montrez-moi ça.

Les trois garçon sortirent leur cahier d'exercice de leur sac et le tendirent à Dilan qui les regarda un à un. Il terminait sa lecture par quelques commentaires.

– Bien, Roxas. C'est un sans faute. Vanitas, tu as fait deux erreurs de calculs. Sora... il va falloir recommencer. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fautes sur une même page. Tu me corrigeras ça pour demain.

Sora hocha la tête, un peu déçu. Tous trois récupérèrent leur cahier et le remirent dans leur sac en attendant le sujet de leur apprentissage de la journée.

– Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un texte au présent, première personne du singulier, et vous le passerez au passé composé, deuxième personne du pluriel. Ne traînez pas. Les consignes sont inscrites sur la feuille.

Vanitas soupira et attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Dilan. Il détestait faire des exercices de français en classe. C'était mortellement ennuyeux.

Son esprit était par ailleurs occupé à autre chose. Ansem devait venir faire un tour à la maison en soirée. Il se demandait si Aqua allait penser à lui parler, et si elle réussirait à le convaincre. Ven serait anéanti s'ils devaient mettre les deux chatons à la porte. Et Vanitas détestait le voir triste. Ça le rendait malade et ça le mettait légèrement en colère. C'était subtil, mais c'était une sensation qu'il avait du mal à supporter.

Malheureusement, bien que relativement gentil, Ansem était surtout obsédé par ses convictions. Il aimait avoir raison, et comme il avait lui-même établi les règles, il aimait les voir respectées. Faire des exceptions n'était pas dans sa nature. En tant normal, il n'accepterait en aucune façon qu'on désobéisse au règlement qu'il avait établi.

Il appréciait néanmoins beaucoup Aqua et celle-ci avait un don particulier pour rallier les gens à sa cause. Elle avait une chance de réussir ; mais serait-ce suffisant ?

D'un autre côté, il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire de chat, rien de bien grave ou sérieux ; quelle importance qu'on ait pas suivi les règles ? Seulement, cela risquait de « déranger les recherches ». Et les chercheurs comme Even ne seraient pas ravis d'avoir des animaux dans les pieds.

Vanitas gratta quelques lignes sans réfléchir.

Les recherches. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elles avaient lieu au troisième et quatrième étages de l'aile droite, qu'Even y participait et qu'elles étaient dirigées par Ansem lui-même. Ces étages-là étaient d'ailleurs interdits d'accès ; aucun moyen de passer sans autorisation, et la seule fois où quelqu'un s'y était risqué – Roxas, s'il s'en souvenait bien – il avait été puni pendant des jours entiers.

Vanitas n'avait de toute façon jamais posé la question. Il se disait qu'on le mettrait certainement au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Et il était à peu près certain que ces recherches avaient un lien avec eux, vu la façon dont on les surveillait en permanence. Ils devraient en parler, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Vanitas secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il devait finir son travail. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il sortirait de classe, et plus vite il serait libre. Il pourrait prendre un goûter puis retourner voir Ven et attendre les résultats de l'opération « supplier Ansem ».

Il griffonna la retranscription du texte de Dilan et lui tendit sa feuille une fois celle-ci remplie. Le professeur la lut avec attention.

– Très bien, dit-il.

Il rangea la feuille dans un classeur puis reprit la lecture du gros livre qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut ennuyeux à souhait. C'est avec soulagement que les garçons accueillirent l'annonce de Dilan indiquant que le cours était terminé. Ils prirent note des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain et sortirent en vitesse.

Une délicieuse odeur de gâteau flottait dans les airs. Sora eut un sourire ravi.

– Le goûter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Touts trois coururent jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir ce qui s'y préparait. Elle était vide ; ils se rendirent donc dans la salle adjacente.

Sur la table trônaient quelques petits cakes qui fumaient encore. Aqua entra quelques secondes plus tard.

– Hé la ! On ne touche pas encore, les monstres. Il faut attendre que ça refroidisse.

– Mais j'ai faim, se plaignit Sora.

Il s'assit à table et observa le plateau comme s'il craignait de le voir s'enfuir. Aqua proposa :

– Vous voulez du jus d'orange ?

Ils hochèrent tous trois la tête et elle partit en chercher. Elle revint avec trois verres remplis qu'elle tendit à chacun d'entre eux.

Après cinq minutes, elle passa une main au dessus de leur collation et eut un sourire satisfait.

– Ça doit être bon, maintenant. Vous pouvez en prendre un.

Ils se servirent de bon cœur et elle eut un petit rire en les voyant dévorer leur cake. Elle-même en prit un dans lequel elle mordit sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle les retint avant qu'ils ne partent jouer dans leur coin.

– Les garçons ? Restez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roxas avec curiosité.

– Je dois vous prévenir que vous avez une nouvelle visite médicale dans une semaine. Vendredi prochain. Il se trouve que je ne serai pas présente pendant quelques jours, à ce moment-là. Vous serez sages, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas entendre que vous avez fait des bêtises ou que vous avez répondu aux médecins.

– Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? s'enquit Sora d'un air un peu déçu.

– Je serai en voyage dans une ville loin d'ici. Mais je reviendrai juste après, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Qui est-ce qui te remplacera, en attendant ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine qu'ils auront trouvé quelqu'un à ce moment-là. Je ne suis pas très au courant.

Elle sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Roxas.

– Ce ne sera pas très long, promis.

– J'aime pas la visite médicale, marmonna Vanitas. Ils posent toujours plein de questions stupides.

– Je sais. Mais ça va aller. Vous n'en n'avez pas tant que ça, si ? Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle tendit un des cake à Vanitas.

– Et si tu allais en apporter un à Ven ? reprit-elle. Il doit aller mieux, maintenant. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir.

Il l'observa longuement, puis le prit et s'en alla.

Arrivé en haut, il ouvrit la porte sans bruit et s'approcha du lit de Ven à pas de loup. Celui-ci était éveillé et le regarda venir avec d'un air fatigué.

– Bonjour, dit-il.

– Je t'ai amené ça. Si tu te sens assez bien, évidemment.

– Merci.

Il s'assit et Vanitas s'installa à ses côtés.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Bien.

– J'ai parlé à Aqua des chats d'en haut.

– Je croyais que c'était notre secret ?

– Je t'avais prévenu que je le lui dirai. Elle va en discuter avec Ansem pour voir s'il accepte de les garder.

– Et s'il dit non ?

– On les donnera à quelqu'un.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on les donne.

– Moi non plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Ven termina son gâteau et se lécha les doigts consciencieusement.

– Even est venu me voir, dit-il.

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il détestait cet homme. Savoir qu'il était venu rendre visite à son ami le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il a juste demandé comment je me sentais. Puis il est parti.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui.

– Il est bizarre.

– Oui.

Silence. Vanitas s'éclaircit la gorge.

– On a visite médicale la semaine prochaine...

– Oh non. Je déteste ça.

– Moi aussi.

Ven se recoucha avec un soupir.

– J'ai mal à la tête, murmura-t-il. Je vais dormir encore.

– Je peux dormir avec toi ?

– Bien sûr.

Il souleva sa couverture et laissa Vanitas s'incruster dessous à ses côtés. Face à face, ils s'observèrent un moment sans ouvrir la bouche. Ven sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit. Sa main trouva celle de son ami avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

Vanitas ne s'endormit pas avant une bonne demi heure. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir observer son ami dormir près de lui, tranquille, l'air en meilleure forme que durant la matinée. Il appréciait la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne, son souffle qui venait lui chatouiller le menton, sa respiration au rythme lent et reposant. Sa contemplation satisfaite, il se laissa emporter lui aussi par le sommeil.

_xxxxx_

Ventus dessinait dans un cahier avec concentration, tandis que Sora caressait d'un geste nonchalant le chaton noir qui s'était lové sur ses genoux lorsque Roxas entra dans le petit salon.

– Vanitas, c'est à toi, dit-il.

Celui-ci se leva et adressa un clin d'œil à Ven avant de sortir. Ce dernier attendit que la porte claque pour jeter à Roxas un regard angoissé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda-t-il en s'entortillant les mains.

– Rien de particulier. Tu sais, ouïe, poids, mesure, tout ça. Ils ont regardé à mon bras et mes mains et m'ont dit que c'était parfait. « Bonne évolution ».

– Ah.

Sora, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, le rassura.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Ven. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils disent ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'aime pas, c'est tout. La dernière fois, ils ont juste regardé puis le docteur a soupiré et m'a dit de partir. Et si j'évoluais pas bien ? Je veux dire...

– Bah, tu avais une baisse de régime, c'est tout !

– Je déteste la visite médicale.

– C'est pas la fin du monde, dit Roxas en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

– Joli, ton dessin.

– Merci.

– J'ai faim, moi, soupira Sora. Terra est où ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit Roxas. De toute façon, il voudra pas.

Ventus déposa son crayon. Roxas avait raison. Terra refuserait catégoriquement de leur donner de quoi grignoter. D'une part parce que Ven devait encore passer la visite médicale, ensuite parce que, nouvellement engagé pendant l'absence d'Aqua, il respectait à la lettre les règles qu'Ansem avait pris soin de lui édicter à son arrivée. Il avait peur d'être viré, et c'était compréhensible, mais, pour les enfants, il n'en était que plus pénible à vivre. Aqua avait l'habitude de passer au-dessus de beaucoup de choses tout en les gardant sages et bien élevés. Terra n'était pas comme ça. Plutôt que de bien se faire voir des enfants, il cherchait à bien se faire voir des adultes.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ven de beaucoup l'apprécier. Sous ses dehors un peu durs, il cachait un cœur tendre qu'il avait tout de suite repéré. Il ne croyait pas à ses numéros d'autorité comme il en faisait depuis une semaine.

– Si seulement Aqua était là, se lamenta Sora. Elle aurait prévu des biscuits, elle.

– Elle revient quand ? s'informa Ven.

– Lundi, je pense, répondit Roxas.

Sora lui jeta un regard plaintif.

– C'est dans longtemps !

– Mais non.

Les trois garçons soupirèrent en cœur.

– On fait un puzzle ? proposa Roxas.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard et acceptèrent.

Ils sortirent un cinq cent pièces d'une armoire et renversèrent les morceaux à terre avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Ven n'avait pas de goût particulier pour les puzzles, comme il n'en avait pas pour les jeux de plein air. C'était cependant la seule activité où il pouvait être vraiment concentré et oublier l'attente. Il comprenait pourquoi Roxas en faisait si souvent ; ça avait quelque chose de libérateur. Les soucis s'envolaient et on ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à trouver la pièce manquante. Son frère était néanmoins beaucoup plus doué que lui – il avait plus d'expérience dans le domaine – et trouvait les pièces à une vitesse qui défiait l'imagination. À vrai dire, Sora et Ven ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide, mais là où ils étaient, sans pouvoir sortir, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Ven mit la main sur une pièce de bord qu'il tenta de raccrocher au squelette de l'image au sol. Mauvaise. Il la remit au milieu de autres puis chercha parmi les morceaux étalés celui qu'il voulait.

La suivante était la bonne. Elle s'emboîta parfaitement à la suite des autres et il sourit, heureux de cette petite victoire.

Les autres avaient plus de chance. Ils étaient bien plus efficaces que Ven, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Après une demi heure, il était terminé. Ven soupira.

– Vanitas n'est toujours pas revenu, s'inquiéta-t-il. À ton avis, ils font quoi ?

– Bah, je suppose qu'ils lui posent des questions, tout ça, suggéra Roxas. La psychologue est là aussi. Tu sais comment c'est.

– Oui...

Il se tut et regarda la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta quand Terra entra dans la pièce d'un pas pressé. Il sembla étonné de voir Ven installé à terre.

– Tu n'es pas en haut, toi ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Vanitas n'est pas encore revenu.

– Je vois. Il a dû déjà sortir, pourtant. Vas-y, ils doivent t'attendre là-bas.

– Mais...

– Allez, Ven.

Le garçon fit la moue et se redressa. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son jumeau qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Avec un soupir, il sortit du salon et grimpa les escaliers le plus lentement possible pour retarder le moment où il devrait se retrouver face aux médecins et autres chercheurs.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de chercheurs parce qu'Even en faisait généralement partie et parce qu'ils portaient tous la même tenue blanche et impeccable. Parce qu'ils discutaient toujours entre eux, regardaient ses mains, puis se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Ven en gardait une impression désagréable. Il avait toujours le sentiment de ne pas les satisfaire, de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs espérances, même s'il ignorait tout de ce qu'elles étaient.

Arrivé à l'étage, il s'arrêta un moment en tendant l'oreille. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un dans le couloir. Pas envie de voir du monde : il en verrait assez à l'intérieur. La visite médicale faisait partie de ces événements qui lui paraissaient si gênants qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie en en sortant : être seul. S'il rencontrait quelqu'un, on lui demanderait forcément comment ça c'était passé, il serait obligé d'en parler encore et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Une fois rassuré, il avança jusqu'à la porte du fond où se trouvait le dispositif médical. Il soupira. La porte était fermée, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur. Vanitas ? Il était entré depuis plus d'une demi heure et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il était étrange qu'il reste si longtemps en examen. À moins qu'il ait des problèmes...

Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Vanitas avait toujours été parfait aux yeux des chercheurs. Même Even ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Au fond, Ven le savait : Vanitas était le modèle qu'ils recherchaient et il remplissait parfaitement toutes les conditions requises pour avoir une santé parfaite. Son opposé, en somme ; il décevait les foules, son meilleur ami récoltait leurs ovations. Ven ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il l'enviait un peu, peut-être, mais sans plus ; après tout, si son ami était le meilleur, tant mieux pour lui.

Il espérait juste que le fait qu'ils restent ensemble ne lui donnait pas l'air encore plus faible et inutile.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il n'était ni faible, ni inutile. S'il n'était pas encore digne des espoirs des chercheurs, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, il devait encore grandir, prendre de l'expérience. Lui aussi deviendrait une fierté, et il s'arrangerait pour que les séances de test et autres visites contrôles ne soient plus un calvaire mais flattent son ego.

Il s'installa sur une chaise qu'on avait sortie pour servir de « salle d'attente » et se mit à compter le nombre de carrés qui formaient le dallage au sol. Il perdait souvent le fil, recommençait, sautait des chiffres et pensait à autre chose mais, au moins, cette activité occupait son esprit et trompait son impatience et son stress.

Après dix minutes, il décida de frapper à la porte. L'attente commençait à être longue, et il en avait assez.

Il frappa trois coups et attendit une réponse. Elle ne vint pas.

Il fronça les sourcils, troublé. Que personne ne réagisse n'était pas normal. Quelqu'un, au moins, aurait dû venir lui dire qu'il devait encore attendre un peu – ou bien qu'il était temps qu'il rentre. Ven sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il posa une main sur la porte et sursauta en entendant un grand bruit de métal à l'intérieur de la pièce, presque immédiatement suivi par du verre brisé. Ven entendit un vague gémissement ; son malaise s'accentua et il recula d'un pas.

Quelque chose de terrible s'était produit – se produisait encore – à l'intérieur. Il en était certain. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, il le savait, c'est tout. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une peur irrationnelle s'emparant progressivement de lui.

Il fit demi tour, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Et il eut une hésitation.

Retourner en bas, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait tort, reviendrait à prouver qu'il était un lâche. De plus, il n'y avait à disposition que Roxas, Sora et Terra ; pas la peine de compter sur les deux premiers, et le troisième ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour savoir à qui en référer. De plus, il serait sûrement gêné à l'idée de déranger la séance.

Si séance il y avait, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

Et puis, Vanitas était sans nul doute à l'intérieur. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était blessé, s'il était malade, si... lui serait venu tout de suite, si Ven avait eu un malheur. Il le protégeait sans cesse, faisait attention à lui et le faisait toujours passer avant le reste. Oui, Vanitas serait entré sans hésiter. Parce que lui, il privilégiait l'amitié plutôt qu'à la peur. Parce qu'il était certainement plus courageux.

Ven ferma les poings. Vanitas était peut-être là, à souffrir d'il ne savait quelle horrible plaie. Il fallait qu'il entre.

Il n'était pas un lâche.

C'est avec appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il décida de frapper une dernière fois.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un silence pesant et désagréable. Il frissonna. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa le battant de la porte, qui grinça avec un bruit sinistre.

Ven s'attendait à tout.

Une pièce vide. Des gens blessés. Des signes d'une agression, peut-être, ou d'un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Il s'attendait à tout.

Mais pas à _ça._

Derrière lui, la porte se referma doucement. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Figé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, il regardait la scène.

Ses yeux se posaient partout, incapables de s'arrêter. Ils passaient d'un corps à un autre, des flaques de sang aux éclaboussure qui avaient repeint les murs et les armoires auparavant blanches. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Même sa respiration s'était arrêtée.

Dans sa tête régnait un vide impeccable et glacial.

Soudain, il dirigea son regard vers le garçon devant lui. Son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche. D'une petite voix, il murmura :

– Vani... tas ?

L'autre sourit et s'avança vers lui. Puis, sans prévenir, il le prit dans ses bras.

Ven ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre : c'était la seule chose à faire. Il resta immobile pendant que Vanitas resserrait progressivement son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout contre le sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se frôlent et que les lèvres brûlante de son meilleur ami se posent contre son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots.

Des mots qui se graveraient dans son esprit en lettres de sang.

– J'ai fait ça pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.

Et il serrait encore, sans que Ven ne lui rende son affection, sans que Ven ne réponde rien.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'enfant pour assimiler ce que son ami venait de dire. Son cerveau semblait tourner au ralentit.

Enfin, la réalité s'imposa à lui, comme une énorme claque d'une violence qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Son corps se remit à fonctionner. Ses poumons avides d'air, il prit un grand souffle et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet. Puis, doucement, il leva les bras.

Il repoussa Vanitas avec toute la force dont étaient capables ses bras d'enfant. Lorsqu'il put revoir enfin son visage, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'or et brillants, ce visage sale et ses mains poisseuses, il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, tomber dans le vide et disparaître à tout jamais.

Les corps, partout, parfois en morceaux, le sang qui par litres avait envahi la salle, les armoires tombées, les objets brisés, l'odeur d'horreur et de désastre. Et le garçon qu'il avait appelé son _meilleur ami_ debout, en parfaite santé, son air exalté et son horrible regard dément. Le lien se fit sans attendre dans sa tête.

Il se sentit faible. Ses jambes tremblaient avec violence.

Vanitas avança d'un pas vers lui.

– N'approche pas, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il s'arrêta et son sourire disparut.

– Ven... murmura-t-il.

À nouveau, il tenta de s'approcher. Ven sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans sa gorge. Il hurla brusquement :

– N'APPROCHE PAS !

Vanitas arborait maintenant une expression parfaitement neutre, impassible, ses yeux remplis non de remords, de tristesse ou même de peur, mais d'une étrange indifférence teintée – peut-être ? – d'irritation.

– Ven. Ils te voulaient du m...

Ven se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête.

– Non, non, non, non, non, _non_...

– J'ai fait ça pour toi. C'était la meilleure solution. Comme ça personne ne saura jamais, tu comprends ? Ventus, ne fais pas l'idiot.

Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement. Il vit les yeux de Ven se remplir de larmes de terreur et d'incompréhension.

– Ven. S'il te plaît. Ven.

Il répéta son nom encore et encore, dans l'espoir de le ramener à la raison. Pour lui faire comprendre... il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme ça. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il était supposé être heureux, soulagé, il était supposé montrer de la gratitude, pas _ça_.

Les jambes de Ven le trahirent et il s'effondra au sol. Ses genoux glissèrent sur le sang, à terre. _Le sang de qui ? De qui ? _

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il essaye de les arrêter. Vanitas s'accroupit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je t'en supplie, Ven, arrête de pleurer. Tu ne comprends pas. Ils t'auraient fait du mal. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, arrête. Arrête ça !

Ven se souvint d'avoir un jour aimé cet individu qui, devant lui, marmonnait ces mots sans le moindre sens. Il se demanda pourquoi. Comment ça avait pu arriver.

Devant lui se tenait un parfait étranger. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que folie. Il sentit son estomac se soulever. Une nausée affreuse le prit.

Lorsque Vanitas leva une main vers son visage, il ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

Il hurla si fort qu'il crut se briser la voix à jamais il hurla jusqu'à ce que son corps cesse de l'accepter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne vit pas Vanitas éloigner sa main et se relever. Il ne le vit pas partir d'un pas hésitant et instable. À la place, il se traîna en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à un coin sombre d'où il ne pourrait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre, d'où tout lui paraîtrait normal, où il pourrait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu. En gémissant, il se replia sur lui même, enlaça ses genoux de ses bras.

La nausée le reprit et il vomit au sol, l'esprit vague. Il sentit sa conscience lui échapper et, enfin, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Joie, bonheur et papillons sur cette Terre. **

**N'hésitez pas à mettre une review si vous avez bien aimé, hihi, ça illuminera ma journée (certainement plus que celle de Ven. Mon pauvre bébé.)**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**PS : vous croyez que si les traducteurs avaient dû traduire Keyblade, on aurait eu droit à la Clépée ? Buuurh. **


	2. Classé confidentiel

**Merci beaucoup à Ima Nonyme pour ta review !**

* * *

1\. Classé confidentiel

– Vanitas ?

Celui-ci chassa la main qui lui secouait violemment l'épaule avec un grognement sourd.

Il avait horreur qu'on le réveille de cette façon. Tout le monde le savait ; il l'avait bien signifié des centaines de fois et donné quelques coups aux idiots qui s'y étaient risqués. Personne ne venait plus l'ennuyer lorsqu'il dormait.

Personne sauf une.

Il marmonna :

– Larxène, putain, casse-toi...

– Ça ne me ravit pas plus que ça non plus de voir ta gueule dès le matin. Mais pas de chance, on a des trucs à faire. Alors tu vas sortir ton cul de ce lit et plus vite que ça.

– Va chier.

– Avec plaisir. Allez, bouge ou c'est moi qui te sors du lit. Ça me fera bien rigoler, mais j'pense pas pouvoir en dire autant de toi.

Il se redressa et sortit du lit en deux temps trois mouvements. Il n'avait pas peur de cette femme, mais la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait jamais de menaces en l'air.

Une fois debout, il grimaça. Encore une fois, la pièce était glaciale.

Il enfila deux paires de chaussette et ses chaussures avant de se planter devant la jeune femme qui lui jetait un regard méprisant.

– Bien, gentil garçon.

Elle lui tapa sur le crâne et il dégagea sa main d'un geste.

– Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

– On a des trucs à faire. Et Xigbar a repéré des gars de la Maison.

– Quoi ? Il sait pas s'en occuper tout seul ?

– Il l'a fait, t'es trop con. Il les a interrogé un par un. Il _semblerait_ qu'il ait appris deux ou trois choses intéressantes.

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

– Comme ?

– Comme un certain Ansem qui, paraît-il, ferait de plus en plus souvent un tour dans le coin. Et pas tout seul.

Vanitas se figea et attrapa brusquement le bras de Larxène.

– Oh, lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle.

– Il les a vu ?

– Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? Il les a pas vu, il a entendu dire que. C'est différent.

– Mais il en est sûr ? C'est pas des conneries, si ?

– 'Tain, tu commences à sérieusement à m'en casser une ou deux. Va lui poser la question, si t'y tiens. Je fais que transmettre la nouvelle.

Vanitas sortit en trombe. Larxène leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant sortir.

Puis se frappa le front en jurant.

– Et il part sans même savoir pourquoi il doit se lever. Comme d'hab'.

Vanitas, de son côté, traversait la salle commune sans même adresser le moindre salut aux quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient et se planta devant un homme à l'œil barré d'une cicatrice qui haussa un sourcil.

– Vanitas, tiens donc. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Il lui répondit par un sourire suffisant et chargé de mépris.

– Je te renvoie la pareille. Ça fait un moment que t'étais plus trop dans le coin. Je me suis même demandé si t'étais pas mort, ce qui, tu t'en doutes, ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça.

– Je n'en doute pas. Mais on dirait bien que je suis là.

Il se défièrent du regard et le visage Xigbar perdit toute trace de sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux ? attaqua-t-il.

– 'paraît que t'as vu des gens de là-bas.

– C'est ce qu'on dit. Et quoi ?

– Je veux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont raconté.

– Oh. Monsieur _veut_ savoir. Et le mot magique, dans tout ça ? Tu es très impoli, tu sais ?

– Et ?

Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où l'homme était assis et s'approcha.

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire. Dis-moi.

– Le petit s'énerve, on dirait !

La mâchoire de Vanitas se contracta, signe d'une colère imminente qui avait bien envie d'exploser. Il s'approcha encore et ordonna d'une voix basse et menaçante :

– Dis-moi.

Xigbar soupira. Il connaissait Vanitas. S'il continuait à le faire tourner en bourrique, il finirait par sortir de ses gonds, et ça, ce serait pas beau à voir ; surtout lorsque sa colère touchait à un sujet aussi sensible que celui-là. L'homme venait de rentrer de voyage. Il était fatigué, las, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver à batailler un l'adolescent pour ce genre d'histoire.

En tout cas, pas avant le déjeuner. Il reprit très sérieusement.

– C'est censé être « confidentiel », morveux. J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

– J'en ai rien à foutre de tes droits.

– Xemnas ne va pas être d'accord.

– Et ? C'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

Leur regards se confrontèrent encore un moment. Enfin, Xigbar céda.

– Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a parlé. Il a dit que la purge approchait et qu'Ansem et Eraqus formaient leurs apprentis pour s'en charger. Ils devraient traîner dans les parages dans peu de temps. Pour, tu sais, « virer le superflu », comme ils disent.

Il ricana.

– Il faut bien qu'ils s'entraînent sur du vrai, les gosses. On va se faire un plaisir de voir ça. J'irai moi-même leur rendre une petite visite, si j'en ai le temps. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Vani ? T'es satisfait ?

– Combien d'apprentis ?

– Comment ça, combien ?

– Il y a plusieurs significations au mot « combien » ? Ça me semble clair, comme question. Combien ?

– Quatre. C'est ce qu'il a dit. C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Quand ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Comme s'il allait répondre à une question pareille. Il faut pas croire, ils savent la fermer quand il le faut, ces gens-là. Pourquoi, t'as hâte de les revoir ? Petit moment de nostalgie ?

– La ferme.

Il lâcha le fauteuil et se détourna. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Larxène avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'échapper.

– Où tu vas, comme ça ? dit-elle.

– Voir Xemnas.

– Tu crois pas qu'il a autre chose à foutre que de voir ta sale tronche ? De toute façon, on a pas le temps. On doit partir pour la journée.

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi je t'ai réveillé, tu crois ? Si c'était juste pour les nouvelles, ça aurait pu attendre. On doit aller rendre une petite visite à la droguerie du quartier sud. Paraît que le type est pas très net. D'après ce qu'on a appris des otages de Xigbar, ils auraient communiqués deux ou trois trucs pas cool sur nous. Tu me suis ?

Elle baissa la voix et lui susurra à l'oreille :

– Qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourra t'apprendre des trucs sur tes chers vieux amis.

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Des informations ? Les seules qu'il voulait connaître, il ne les obtiendrait pas de la bouche d'un traître. Il devait interroger lui-même les otages. Ou chercher les réponses à leur source.

Mais il savait que Larxène ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il lui sourit.

– Oui, qui sait ? Il pourra nous dire quelles sont les potions préférées d'Ansem. Quelle incroyable nouvelle. Allons-y tout de suite, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, ils quittèrent tous deux la salle commune et claquèrent la porte à grand bruit. Ils entendirent vaguement quelqu'un crier derrière. Sans doute Xaldin. Il détestait être dérangé.

Ils traversèrent un couloir, puis une grande salle grisâtre et vide. Seuls quelques vieux cartons traînaient là, donnant l'illusion d'un lieu abandonné par ses propriétaires. Pas une seule fenêtre pour éclairer l'endroit ; la seule lumière était celle de vieux néons qui clignotaient sans cesse. Idéal pour les migraines.

Ils passèrent à travers quelques autres pièces avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur qui leur permettrait de rejoindre la petite maison en surface. Elle cachait à la perfection leur quartier général qui, pour l'instant, n'avait jamais été découvert ; ce qui pouvait néanmoins changer dans le cas où le traître en savait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Une fois dehors, Larxène et Vanitas tracèrent leur route sans hésitation.

Ils vivaient dans une ville morne et froide, où le ciel était toujours sombre, comme si les nuages avaient décidé d'y élire domicile à jamais. Il y pleuvait très – trop – souvent, même, et à force ils ne sortaient plus sans prendre la tenue de circonstance.

De hauts bâtiments se déployaient vers le ciel et on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit dans les rues. La cité avait perdu de sa vie depuis un bon moment. Depuis que le quartier général y avait pris place, en fait ; ils avaient dû faire un petit ménage, et il était incroyable de constater le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient devenir des traîtres dès qu'on leur mettait une bourse sous le nez.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Vanitas et Larxène connaissaient ses rues, ses cachettes et ses moindres recoins comme leur poche. Trop de traîtres. Et aucun moyen pour eux de s'échapper.

Au final, il ne restait plus grand monde. Les gens étaient partis ; par peur, le plus souvent, ou pour chercher la sécurité dans le camp adverse. Ceux qui étaient restés étaient plus ou moins alliés avec ceux qui avaient fait de la ville leur domicile, ou bien évitaient à tout prix de sortir trop souvent ou de se retrouver mêlés à leurs histoires. Trop d'accidents ; pas envie d'avoir de problèmes.

Le propriétaire du magasin où ils se rendaient faisait partie de ces gens-là. On n'entendait jamais parler de lui ; c'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, sans histoire, qui commerçait avec ceux qui voulaient et faisait parfois même des ristournes à ses clients réguliers. Vanitas était déjà entré une fois dans son magasin. Il ne lui avait pas paru suspect. Un monsieur tout le monde, en fait.

Mais il fallait croire que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Vanitas sentit un sourire agiter le coin de sa bouche.

Quel idiot il avait été. Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait rester dissimulée longtemps.

Il y avait des espions partout en ville. Les habitants eux-mêmes étaient des champions de la délation. Certains en étaient de vrais spécialistes ; ils avaient un tableau de chasse exceptionnellement élevé et se voyaient accorder de temps en temps quelques avantages par Xemnas et ses pairs.

Mais le plus souvent, ces-gens là finissaient eux aussi par rejoindre la liste d'un autre.

Comme quoi, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'échoppe et échangèrent un regard.

– C'est parti, ricana Larxène en jouant avec quelque chose dans sa manche.

Vanitas eut un sourire. Venir voir les traîtres avait quelque chose d'amusant. Le scénario était toujours le même : ils commençaient par nier, puis on voyait la peur dans leurs yeux. Ils angoissaient, perdaient leur moyen, et au final, sous la menace ou les coups, avouaient en pleurnichant et en jurant que ce n'était pas leur faute ou qu'on les avait forcé.

Une clochette retentit lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du magasin. Le commerçant sortit de la pièce arrière et vint s'installer derrière le comptoir avec un sourire accueillant.

– Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh, j'imagine que oui, répondit Larxène. Nous cherchons un homme du coin.

– Ah ? Qui ?

– Quelqu'un qui, à ce qu'on dit, aurait divulgué quelques informations sensibles à des étrangers chargés d'enquêter en ville. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ?

L'homme secoua la tête en gardant son sang-froid.

Vanitas ne s'y trompait pas. Dans son cou, une veine s'agitait frénétiquement. Il pouvait déjà sentir la peur. Même s'il la cachait plutôt bien.

– Dommage. Parce que, justement, il semblerait que cet homme travaille ici. Vous avez des employés ?

– Euh... non. Je travaille seul. J'avais un assistant, autrefois, mais il a déménagé il y a quelques années.

– Je vois, sourit-elle.

Une lueur malsaine s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Vanitas s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Larxène était très douée pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

– Si vous êtes seul, alors, je suppose que vous êtes notre homme. Non ?

Le commerçant déglutit.

– Non, madame. Je veux pas avoir de problèmes. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, et...

– Pas assez honnête pour tenir ton clapet fermé, le vieux, si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, cracha-t-elle.

– Il doit y avoir une erreur.

– Oh, vraiment ?

– Oui.

– Quel dommage que vos yeux ne soient pas de votre avis. J'ai un peu de mal à vous croire, je dois vous l'avouer. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous êtes un sale menteur, doublé d'un traître, qui plus est.

– Je ne vous ai jamais trahis, je le jure.

– C'est pas beau de jurer, vieil homme.

– Vous n'avez aucune preuve...

– Ton attitude suspecte me suffit.

Elle tendit le bras d'un geste rapide et quatre poignards au tranchant acéré apparurent entre ses doigts. Elle les caressa de la main avec un sourire;

– Ils sont beaux, pas vrai ? Je les appelle mes « détecteurs de traîtres ». Parce que, quand je les sors, les gens ont tendance à beaucoup parler. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa.

– Je suis innocent.

– Vraiment ? Alors, d'avance, désolée pour les dégâts physiques.

Avec une rapidité impressionnante, elle planta l'un des poignards dans la main du magasinier qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il hurla.

– Ça fait mal, hein ? Quel dommage. Je te repose la question. As-tu, oui ou non, aidé les étrangers ?

– Non... non.

Deuxième coup. Le couteau se planta dans sa chair en lui arrachant une plainte douloureuse.

– Je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi ! Je vous le...

Troisième coup. L'homme cria.

– Arrêtez, bon sang !

– Il va falloir que tu parles, pour ça, soupira Larxène qui en avait déjà assez de ce manque de loquacité.

Il gémit et sembla mettre tout son courage dans ces mots :

– Je n'ai _rien_ fait.

– Il tient bon, ce con. Vanitas ? J'en ai marre. Charge-t'en.

– Si tu y tiens.

Il s'approcha du commerçant et lui sourit.

– Tu es innocent, c'est ça ?

– Oui !

– Tu n'as rien fait et tu n'es pas un traître ?

– Exactement, geignit-il. Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi tranquille, je quitterai la ville si vous voulez, mais je...

Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Je ne te crois pas non plus. Mais on va voir ça tout de suite, hein ?

Avec un sourire démoniaque, il attrapa le crâne de l'homme des deux mains, puis le fixa droit dans les yeux. La victime ne bougea pas. La lueur malsaine qui brillait dans ses yeux et son aura de folie et de démence l'en dissuadait avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Il comprit en un instant que si par malheur il venait à se débattre ou à tenter de s'enfuir, quelque chose d'horrible lui arriverait. Il en mourrait sans doute. C'était son instinct qui le lui hurlait.

Leurs regards se confrontèrent un long moment. Et le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit.

L'homme ressentit soudain une intense douleur dans la tête. Une douleur si forte qu'il eut l'impression d'exploser ; tellement puissante que tous ses sens semblèrent mis en veille pour qu'il puisse se concentrer uniquement sur elle. Il sentait ses yeux sortir de ses orbites ; il sentait sa langue plonger au fond de sa gorge. Ses os eux-même devaient tenter de s'échapper ; il les sentait trembler à l'intérieur et transpercer cette peau si fine, trop fine, qui ne parvenait pas à les contenir.

Il crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter, que son cerveau cesserait de fonctionner pour le protéger de l'affreuse souffrance qui lui transperçait le crâne.

Soudain, tout fut terminé.

Exténué, il s'effondra sur son comptoir, le souffle court, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se rendit compte que sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal. Le corps tremblant, il redressa la tête avec tout le mal du monde pour regarder son bourreau qui, lui, ne portait qu'un sourire calme et presque gentil sur le visage. Un masque ; ce gars était fou, maintenant, il en était sûr.

Il toussa et remarqua avec stupeur que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

– Tu es prêt à parler, maintenant ? demanda Larxène avec une once d'agacement.

Il bougea mollement la tête. Une douleur sourde lui tabassait le crâne, encore, la pire migraine qu'il eût jamais eue.

Il tenta de balbutier quelques mots, mais sa bouche ne semblait plus vouloir suivre les ordres de son cerveau. Il l'ouvrit vainement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire entendre son avis. Le seul son qui en sortit fut un gargouillement indéfinissable. Larxène se tourna vers Vanitas avec irritation.

– T'es con, tu l'as trop abîmé. Regarde. Il est même plus capable de marmonner deux mots. Je suis sûre que son cerveau a fondu.

– Regarde dans ses oreilles, peut-être que tu le verras couler.

– Très drôle. Bon, toi, apostropha-t-elle l'homme vaseux sur son comptoir. Vu que t'as pas trop l'air de savoir parler, mais que tu dois comprendre ce que je dis, tu vas répondre à mes questions en hochant la tête. Si t'es satisfaisant, on pourrait même te laisser la vie sauve.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête. Larxène sembla satisfaite.

– Très bien. As-tu donné des informations nous concernant à des étrangers ?

Il resta immobile un instant puis confirma.

– Ah, voilà, enfin. De quoi tu leur as parlé ? Des noms, des descriptions de membres ?

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça encore d'un air accablé.

– Génial. Je suppose que tu as donné quelques pistes concernant nos habitudes, les lieux où tu nous as vu, tout ça ?

Hochement de tête apeuré.

– Bien sûr. Bon. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup à ajouter, pas vrai ? L'interroger n'est même plus envisageable. Et le temps qu'il s'en remette, on aura eu nos informations ailleurs.

– Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pas ma faute s'il n'a aucune résistance.

– Bon. À toi l'honneur.

Le commerçant écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui l'attendait.

Il pria pour que ce soit rapide et sans douleur.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié écouté. La douleur atteignit des sommets jamais atteint. Puis, ce fut le noir complet. Il était mort.

Vanitas se frotta les mains tandis que Larxène récupérait ses poignards avec une grimace.

– Quand je pense que le sang de ce lâche les a salis.

– Ce sera pas la première fois.

– Je sais, mais ça me dégoûte. Ils sont si parfaits. Pas fait pour des cibles aussi... décevantes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Je vois très bien, sourit Vanitas.

– Bon.

Elle frotta ses poignards sur sa tenue et les rangea dans sa manche. Sans plus accorder la moindre attention au cadavre, ils sortirent et rentrèrent au bercail.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leur boulot, Vanitas pouvait espérer prendre contact avec Xemnas.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Très vite. Il n'avait aucune patience et cette histoire lui restait coincée en travers de la gorge. Une délicieuse fébrilité lui nouait l'estomac et les tripes. Enfin, il allait pouvoir savoir. Enfin, il pourrait les rencontrer à nouveau.

Le retrouver.

Un sourire diabolique lui agita le coin des lèvres.

Il avait hâte. Vraiment hâte.

_xxxxx_

Ven tomba lourdement au sol avec une exclamation indignée.

Debout, son frère le regardait avec un sourire moqueur et pointait sur lui son arme de bois en l'agitant sous son nez. Ven marmonna une grossièreté et frotta son coude douloureux.

– T'abandonnes, Ven ? Je peux être plus doux, si t'as trop de mal à suivre, se moqua Roxas. Il me semble que tu te ramollis un peu.

– Ça va, j'ai juste mal dormi.

– Oh, je vois. En voilà une belle excuse. Viens, que je te réveille un peu !

Il l'invita d'un geste à se relever et à reprendre le combat avec un regard provocateur.

– Tu vas voir... menaça Ven.

Il ramassa sa propre arme d'entraînement et se releva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur qui lui labourait le coccyx. D'un geste, il se mit en garde.

– Je t'attends !

Son jumeau se jeta sur lui et il para le coup de justesse. D'un geste du bras, il le repoussa et recula d'un pas en riant.

– Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à m'impatienter !

Il esquiva un nouveau coup, fit demi tour et frappa Ven dans les côtes. Ce dernier étouffa un grognement de douleur et se remit en position sans attendre. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Roxas ne se décide à passer à l'attaque à nouveau.

Cette fois, Ven était prêt et n'eut aucun mal à riposter. Les quolibets de son jumeau l'avaient agacés et il était bien décidé à lui faire regretter ses moqueries. Il fit pleuvoir sur lui une salve de coups bien placés, jusqu'à enfin réussir à l'atteindre et lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Roxas, assis au sol, se mit à rire.

– T'as l'air plus motivé, d'un coup !

– Oh, ça va. Bon, on arrête ? J'en ai marre.

– Déjà ? On vient à peine de commencer !

– Ça fait plus d'une heure...

– C'est ce que je dis.

– Je propose de laisser Sora et Xion nous remplacer, vu qu'ils restent dans leur coin à nous regarder faire en dormant à moitié, dit-il en jetant un regard accusateur aux deux autres apprentis.

Sora plissa le nez et lui tira la langue, tandis que Xion poussait un soupir résigné.

– T'as raison, faut qu'ils se bougent aussi, ceux-là.

Il lança son arme de bois à Xion et Ven tendit la sienne à Sora. Celui-ci sourit.

– Merci beaucoup, Ven, ironisa-t-il en se levant.

– Ne me regarde pas avec cet air sarcastique. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider à t'améliorer, tu sais ?

Il ignora le signe obscène de la main que lui faisait l'autre et sortit de la pièce.

Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. La nuit avait été longue. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait très mal dormi ; non content d'avoir mis des heures à sombrer dans le sommeil, il en était sorti une bonne dizaine de fois tout au long de la nuit, avec un réveil définitif à cinq heures du matin. Incapable de se rendormir, il avait attendu que le soleil se lève pour sortir du lit et en avait profité pour prendre un peu l'air sans que son impression de fatigue extrême ne l'abandonne. Il était resté là un moment, puis était allé jusque dans la maison principale – celle où il avait vécu son enfance – pour chercher la compagnie d'Aqua ou de Terra, tous les deux plutôt matinaux, en pensant que les voir tromperait son ennui.

Pour rejoindre la maison, il fallait traverser le parc et passer par ce sentier dans le bosquet qui le mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise. Il détestait vraiment cet endroit ; et si la peur qu'il y ressentait enfant s'était pratiquement envolée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le traverser au pas de course, comme si y rester trop longtemps risquait de lui causer des problèmes.

Ven avait été heureux du changement de bâtiment qui s'était opéré quelques années plus tôt, mais ce chemin de gravier était un inconvénient qu'il avait toujours du mal à surmonter. Il était déjà pas mal qu'il ait été créé ; au moins n'avait-il plus à traverser à l'aveugle en se demandant par où aller. Cela dit, qu'il y ait un chemin ou non n'arrangeait en rien ses angoisses.

Cinq ans plus tôt, il devait alors avoir onze ans, Ansem avait rencontré un certain Eraqus, lui aussi intéressé par ses recherches, et il avait intégré la maison dans l'instant. Tous deux s'entendaient à merveille, poursuivant les mêmes buts, ayant les mêmes idées, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le nouveau-venu soit considéré avec autant de respect craintif que l'était Ansem. Et quelques mois après sa venue, tout se mettait à changer.

Ça avait commencé par des travaux et déménagements au sein même de la maison, par l'accueil de nouvelles personnes – des chercheurs, sans doute – et des allées et venues de nombreux inconnus en permanence. Ansem était également plus souvent présent, même s'il restait en général enfermé dans ses quartiers. Eraqus était le gardien de la maison quand celui-ci était absent ; et il avait décidé que l'organisation laissait un peu trop à désirer.

Il avait ordonné qu'on construise une nouvelle bâtisse, dans le parc de la propriété, pour que Ven, Roxas et Sora puissent avoir leur propre lieu de vie ; sans doute aussi parce qu'il en avait assez de les voir traîner dans ses pattes. Cette maison était petite, plus moderne et chaleureuse que le bâtiment principal, et les enfants y avaient chacun leur propre chambre ; on leur avait construit au sous-sol une salle d'entraînement, où ils allaient pouvoir apprendre le maniement des armes, et au rez-de-chaussée se dressaient un petit salon douillet ainsi qu'une cuisine, où ils partageaient en général leur repas. Terra avait déménagé là également ; ayant eu une conduite exemplaire lors de sa première semaine de travail, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il en avait un peu trop vu, Ansem avait décidé de l'engager à plein temps. Depuis, Aqua et lui se partageaient les tâches de la semaine. Cette dernière vivait quant à elle toujours dans la maison, mais passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie des quatre autres ; elle et Terra s'étaient tout de suite liés d'amitié, tant et si bien que Sora ne se privait pas de faire quelques blagues sur l'état de leur relation, les soupçonnant de mener plus qu'une simple amitié, soupçons que les deux concernés passaient leur temps à balayer.

Le déménagement s'était fait facilement et, à vrai dire, Ven n'avait pas été mécontent d'enfin quitter les murs froids de la maison. S'en éloigner un peu lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il était très reconnaissant de la part d'Eraqus d'y avoir pensé et d'avoir réussi à convaincre Ansem.

Un autre changement d'importance avait été la venue soudaine d'un nouveau personnage dans leur bâtisse secondaire.

Elle s'appelait Xion, semblait avoir leur âge et ne parlait pas beaucoup. C'était une fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs et courts qui semblait extrêmement taciturne après plusieurs semaines passées auprès des garçons, elle s'était néanmoins révélée être une fille très sympathique, bien qu'un peu timide et étrange.

Elle avait très vite lié une forte amitié avec Roxas et les deux apprentis passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Depuis son arrivée, Ven s'était quant à lui rapproché de Sora et avait fait de lui le meilleur ami qu'il lui manquait. Ce dernier avait comblé la solitude dont Ven ne parvenait pas à se défaire depuis « l'accident ». Un changement positif, donc.

Personne n'avait l'air de savoir d'où venait Xion ni qui elle était exactement, y comprit la principale intéressée. Aqua et Terra n'étaient au courant de rien, et les seules personnes qui auraient pu répondre à leurs questions avaient refusé de leur fournir des explications. Au fond, ça n'avait pas grande importance : ils s'entendaient bien, c'était le principal, et Xion s'était fait une place au sein du groupe, ramenant le nombre de membres à quatre, comme _avant_.

Ven se souvint d'un jour où Xion leur avait demandé ce qu'était exactement cet avant dont personne ne parlait jamais et qui semblait ne pas avoir existé. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse, à part un échange de regard rapide entre Sora et Roxas et le départ prématuré de Ven qui avait préféré sortir prendre l'air, incapable de discuter du sujet qui restait le plus sensible de tous ceux qui pouvaient être évoqués.

L'avant, il n'en parlait jamais. Jamais. Il n'y pensait pas, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si tout avait toujours été comme ça depuis sa naissance. Il n'y avait personne, avant ; rien de bien important.

C'était une question de stabilité.

Il savait que s'il avait le malheur de se remémorer cette sombre période, l'accident, ce qui l'avait précédé et ce qui l'avait suivi, il risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau et de se noyer dans ses tristes souvenirs, ce dont il n'avait aucune envie.

Tout le monde le savait, et personne ne se risquait jamais à en parler ; il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eraqus ait été mis au courant.

La pauvre Xion restait donc éternellement ignorante, et toutes ses tentatives pour en savoir plus s'étaient soldées par un échec cuisant.

En sortant de la salle d'entraînement, Ven décida de rejoindre le deuxième bâtiment à la recherche de ses deux aînés qu'il n'avait pas pu croiser ce matin-là. Arrivé devant la maison principale, il entra sans prendre la peine de signaler sa présence. Il traversa un couloir, croisa deux hommes en blouse blanche en pleine discussion mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour, le domaine était en effervescence : Ansem et Eraqus contrôlaient les laboratoires, et il était prévu qu'ils fassent un rapport aux scientifiques dans la soirée. Ven, lui, n'était pas concerné par tout ça. Eraqus n'avait pas prévu de s'adresser à eux avant le lendemain, toute autre réunion leur étant interdite d'accès.

Il salua brièvement un jeune chercheur qui hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers un petit salon où il espérait trouver Terra et Aqua. Par prudence, il frappa à la porte. La voix de Terra l'invita à entrer.

– Ven, dit-il. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement libre ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

– J'ai terminé. Xion et Sora ont pris ma place.

– Comment ça se passe ?

Les séances d'entraînement libres leur étant exclusivement réservées, ni Terra ni les autres n'y avaient accès. Seul Eraqus, qui les entraînait lui-même deux fois par semaines, pouvait mesurer leur bon développement. Il faisait son rapport à Ansem, et c'était tout. Les autres ne savaient rien.

– Ça va, répondit Ven. Roxas est une vraie furie. Même si on le voulait, on ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de s'améliorer. Il ne s'arrête jamais.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas mauvais non plus.

– On s'en sort comme on peut.

Le blond s'installa à côté de Terra et soupira.

– Allez, ça ira, le rassura ce dernier avec un sourire engageant. Je suis sûr que bientôt, personne ne pourra rien contre vous.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Ven dégagea sa tête en maugréant. Terra se mit à rire.

– Je ne suis plus un enfant, marmonna Ven en rosissant.

Il détestait qu'on le traite comme s'il était encore un petit garçon. Terra le savait, bien sûr, mais il se faisait un plaisir de le taquiner de temps en temps.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Ven regarda le plafond. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. À vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Terra avec curiosité.

– Rien. J'essayais de me souvenir...

– Mmh, d'accord. Ne force pas trop, ça va te donner mal à la tête.

– Bien sûr...

– Puisque je te le dis !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

– Zut, il est tard, dit-il avec une grimace. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, et si je traîne, Aqua va me tuer.

Il se leva avec un grognement et s'étira.

– Tu n'avais rien de spécial à me demander, hein ?

Ven secoua la tête. Il avait juste eu envie de le voir et de parler un peu.

– Parfait, alors. Je vais aller voir Aqua. On finit vers vingt-et-une heures, aujourd'hui, alors vous pouvez manger sans nous.

– D'accord, je leur dirai.

Terra quitta la pièce, laissant Ven seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans le divan, le regard vague, le corps rendu faible par cette matinée d'exercices forcés. Il en avait l'habitude, à force, mais la fatigue accumulée rendait le contrecoup plus dur qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

D'ordinaire, il aimait assez l'entraînement ; c'était le moment idéal pour oublier ses soucis en plongeant son esprit dans l'effervescence du combat. On le lui avait souvent dit : il pensait trop. Alors que les trois autres – du moins Sora et Roxas, il était assez difficile de saisir les pensées de Xion – semblaient mener des existences tranquilles, en tout cas aussi tranquilles qu'elles pouvaient l'être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser tous ses problèmes récents, de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit, fait, et de réfléchir à des scénarios alternatifs qui n'arrangeraient en rien son humeur. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à changer, quelque chose qu'il aurait pu mieux faire. Il faisait des efforts, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et le décor s'effacer. Il tenta de résister, sans succès. Lentement, inéluctablement, il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Il détestait dormir dans cet endroit.

Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Sans pouvoir se défendre, il se laissa emporter par l'inconscience.

_xxxxx_

Lorsque Larxène et Vanitas rentrèrent au quartier général, ce fut pour le trouver en plein chaos. Tout le monde semblait extrêmement pressé et les uns et les autres se déplaçaient en tous sens, passant d'une chambre à l'autre, des sacs sous le bras ou des piles de documents entre les mains. Larxène leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de contenir son irritation.

– Pourquoi ils se sont pas bougés plus tôt ce matin ? Quelle bande d'attardés.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans l'agitation et Vanitas lui emboîta le pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

– Ils quittent le navire, tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ?

– On ne leur a pas encore dit que ce type nous avait vendu.

– Oh, mais ils le savent. Xemnas est loin d'être idiot. La purge est pour bientôt, ils préfèrent rester prudents.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa chambre et lui jeta un regard agacé.

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Si tu veux pas crever ici, c'est le moment de faire tes bagages.

– Et le rapport ?

– Le rapport ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Tu vas pas répéter au boss une chose qu'il sait déjà.

Vanitas se sentit gagné par la colère. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans avoir parlé à Xemnas. Il avait des questions à lui poser. Il fallait qu'il sache._ Tout de suite._

– Allez, dégage de là !

– Je vais voir Xemnas.

– OK, super, mais j'en ai rien à branler. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. Et si tu veux un conseil, évite de faire tes grands airs devant le supérieur. Je doute qu'il soit d'humeur joyeuse.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avant même qu'il ait pu lui répondre. Vanitas serra les dents. Très bien, si elle voulait rester là et s'enfuir comme tous les autres, c'était son problème. Il avait mieux à faire.

Il se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Xemnas en bousculant deux ou trois personnes qu'il ne regarda même pas. Nerveux et impatient, il craqua ses jointures en attendant une réponse du supérieur. Enfin, on l'invita à entrer.

Xemnas était un homme imposant qui savait exactement comment se faire respecter de ses semblables. Il avait une voix grave et profonde que personne n'osait interrompre et son regard cruel mettait Vanitas mal à l'aise. Si leurs yeux partageaient la même couleur ambrée, il ne pouvait se reconnaître dans ce regard et évitait le plus possible de le croiser. Tout le monde craignait Xemnas, et il n'était pas une exception.

Le supérieur le dévisageait de ses yeux vides de toute compassion.

– Vanitas, dit-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Vanitas détestait ce ton désincarné. Il resta debout et tâcha de ne pas laisser voir son malaise.

– Je viens vous faire mon rapport, déclara Vanitas d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

– Je t'en prie.

Vanitas s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge.

– Le commerçant que Larxène et moi étions chargé d'interroger a avoué avoir vendu des informations concernant notre organisation à des membres de la Maison. Il semblerait qu'il ait donné des noms et fait un compte-rendu de nos déplacements et habitudes.

Xemnas ne réagit pas.

– Il a avoué avoir trahi l'organisation, et...

– Tu ne m'apportes rien de plus que ce qui semblait déjà évident, l'interrompit Xemnas. Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Vanitas sentit son dos se couvrir de sueurs froides.

– J'aurais voulu vous parler des étrangers qui ont été interrogés ici hier.

Un sourire sans joie déforma la bouche du supérieur.

– Les résultats de leur interrogatoire ne sont accessibles qu'aux membres de l'Organisation.

Il le savait déjà. Il serra les dents.

– J'aimerais savoir...

– Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Organisation, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse.

– J'espérais que... vous pourriez faire une exception.

Sa voix mourut. Il n'avait aucune chance. Xemnas ne lui dirait rien. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le supérieur lui indiqua la porte d'un geste de la main.

– Nous nous préparons à évacuer les lieux. Je te conseille de t'y mettre au plus vite.

Vanitas hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir.

– Le destin de ces enfants ne te concerne plus, entendit-il derrière lui. Ce n'est pas de ton ressort.

Vanitas sortit du bureau et referma la porte.

Il s'adossa au mur et prit une inspiration. Le message était clair. Il n'aurait aucune information. Pas de sa part.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et serra les poings. Si les apprentis d'Ansem venaient effectivement en ville, s'enfuir sans chercher à en savoir plus serait du gâchis. Tant pis. Il trouverait un autre moyen.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit, les paupières closes.

Les apprentis d'Ansem.

Sora, Roxas, Ven.

Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage et il se sentit trembler d'excitation. Non, il ne les laisserait pas lui échapper aussi facilement. C'était hors de question. Ils étaient si proches. C'était une occasion rêvée.

Il ne les avait plus vu depuis sept ans maintenant.

Et il espérait que les retrouvailles seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture :3 À la prochaine, hihi**.


	3. Première mission

**Piou piou.**

**Akurokushi : merciii :3. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tes reviews, tu es quelqu'un de bien ;;**

* * *

2\. Première mission

Eraqus regardait Xion et Roxas se mesurer l'un à l'autre avec des yeux bienveillants. Assis au sol non loin de lui, Ven et Sora reprenaient leur souffle. Le cœur de Ventus battait la chamade. Il avait tout donné, lors de cet « examen », et il avait du mal à récupérer sa respiration. Sora s'en sortait mieux que lui. En fait, il avait toujours été le plus énergique des quatre. Ils échangèrent un sourire quand Xion réussit à mettre Roxas au sol et l'obligea à crier grâce. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée, depuis son arrivée, et elle n'avait définitivement rien à envier aux trois autres apprentis.

Eraqus signifia la fin du combat, et les deux adversaires lui firent face pour s'incliner. Il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

– Vous avez beaucoup progressé, dit-il lorsqu'ils se furent un peu remis de leurs émotions. Plus que je ne l'espérais. Je vous en félicite.

Il coupa court aux éventuels remerciements et continua :

– J'ai décidé, et je pense qu'Ansem sera de mon avis, qu'il était temps pour vous de prendre part à une véritable mission.

Un vent d'impatience les agita. Ven sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était un moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. À part pour une ou deux missions de reconnaissance, ils n'étaient jamais sortis du domaine.

– Quel genre de mission ? demanda Sora.

Il avait déjà les yeux qui brillaient et souriait à pleines dents.

– Vous avez sans doute entendu dire qu'une organisation d'exilés sévit dans la ville d'Illusiopolis. Il est temps pour vous de faire vos preuves en nettoyant la cité des ténèbres qui l'ont investie. Ces parasites se nourrissent des habitants de cette ville. La vie la quittera définitivement pour la transformer en cimetière, si nous n'agissons pas dès maintenant.

Roxas et Sora hochèrent la tête tandis que Xion fronçait les sourcils, pensive. Ven, lui, était troublé. Cette mission avait l'air d'être de grande envergure. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Eraqus reprit :

– Vous êtes prêts, désormais, et le moment est venu de montrer ce que vous valez. Cette organisation n'a pas l'air très dangereuse, mais ne faites pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer.

– En quoi cette mission va-t-elle consister, exactement ?

Eraqus sourit à Roxas qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air embarrassé, comme s'il venait de poser une question idiote.

– Nous avons besoin de les faire partir de cette ville et de récupérer toutes les informations que nous pourrons trouver sur eux. Nous connaissons l'emplacement de leur cache, et vous serez chargés de l'examiner de fond en comble. D'autres seront passés avant vous pour s'occuper des exilés, mais vous aurez sans doute à faire face à certains de leurs membres. N'ayez crainte. Vous êtes à la hauteur, je peux vous l'assurer.

– Nous devons les éliminer ? demanda Xion.

– Si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix, confirma Eraqus. Mais nous avons besoin d'informations, et des éventuels captifs seraient les bienvenus. Nous vous répéterons en détail les termes de la mission dès demain matin. Vous partirez dans l'après-midi.

Les apprentis échangèrent un regard paniqué.

– Dès demain ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais nous n'aurons pas le temps de...

– Vous êtes prêts. Vous êtes excusés pour aujourd'hui, je vous conseille donc d'en profiter pour vous reposer. La journée de demain sera rude.

Il les salua et sortit de la salle d'entraînement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel chacun essaya de digérer l'information. Enfin, Sora se leva et attrapa son arme de bois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Roxas en le suivant des yeux pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le centre de la salle.

– Il a dit que c'était demain, non ? répliqua Sora. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous entraîner.

– Eraqus nous a conseillé de nous reposer... dit Xion, l'air un peu inquiet.

– Nous reposer ? Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un nul, demain. Il peut dire qu'on est prêts, mais je ne partirai pas avant d'en être certain.

– Je crois que je préfère dormir, déclara Roxas en prenant ses affaires. On ne va pas tarder à manger, de toute façon, et je suis crevé.

– Déjà ? Je suis en pleine forme.

Sora lui adressait un sourire de défi et Roxas haussa les épaules.

– Ça ne serait pas arrivé si t'avais donné un peu plus de toi-même pendant l'examen, railla le blond. On aurait dit une moule.

– T'aurais dû te voir, c'était pire !

– Bien sûr. Enfin, vous n'avez qu'à vous tuer à la tâche si vous voulez, mais moi, je m'en vais. Amusez-vous bien !

Il grimpa les escaliers et leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de partir.

– Et vous ? les interrogea Sora.

Xion réfléchit, puis elle haussa les épaules.

– Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Et toi, Ven ?

L'intéressé sourit.

– Une petite séance de plus ne pourra pas me faire de mal, répondit-il. T'es partant, Sora ?

– Évidemment !

– D'accord. À tout à l'heure, alors, fit Xion.

– À tout à l'heure !

Sora se mit en garde sans attendre tandis que Ven ramassait son arme et se plaçait face à lui.

Il échangèrent des coups pendant près d'une heure, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, exténués tous les deux. Couchés par terre, le souffle courts, ils regardaient le plafond, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils partiraient en mission le lendemain. C'était à la fois trop tôt et trop tard, et dans leur cœur l'appréhension se disputait à l'impatience de faire leurs preuves.

Ven ferma les yeux. Il imagina leur départ, leur mission, il imagina la troupe rentrer, couronnée de succès. Il était curieux, aussi. Quel genre d'informations pourraient-ils bien trouver ? Dans quel genre de planque pouvaient bien se cacher les exilés ? À quoi ressemblaient ces gens qui avaient fui la lumière et qui avaient préféré répandre le mal ? Il aurait peut-être la réponse à ses questions dans quelques heures. Peut-être que tout deviendrait plus clair à ses yeux.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre qui ils étaient. Il savait juste ce que leur avait dit Ansem. Des êtres malfaisants. Des erreurs qui avaient refusé de l'admettre. Des lâches, des fuyard, des gens qui n'avaient aucune conscience, qui préféraient se raconter des histoires plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Des choses qu'il fallait anéantir.

Mais Ven ne comprenait pas. Des aberrations, des erreurs, mais qui venaient d'où ? Qu'avaient-elles fui et pourquoi ? Quel était leur but, quelles étaient leurs motivations ? À quoi ressemblaient-elles ? Qui étaient-elles, exactement ?

Demain, pensa-t-il, demain, tout sera peut-être plus clair. Peut-être trouvera-t-il – trouveront-ils – des réponses. Peut-être en sauront-ils plus, peut-être les laissera-t-on se renseigner, comprendre. Peut-être Eraqus ou Ansem leur en diront-ils plus sur tout ça, s'ils étaient satisfaits de la tournure qu'aura pris la mission. Demain. À la fois trop tôt et trop tard.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sora avait les sourcils froncés.

– Ven, dit-il soudain, que se passera-t-il si on échoue ?

À cette idée, le blond sentit son estomac se nouer.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

– Ils ne nous laisseraient plus sortir pendant des mois, encore.

– J'imagine.

– On aurait des entraînements deux fois plus longs et deux fois plus durs, continua Sora. Ils ne nous autoriseraient même plus à dormir.

– Je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient jusque-là, fit remarquer Ven, pensif.

– Bon, j'exagère peut-être. De toute façon, on n'échouera pas. Hein ? On est meilleurs qu'ils ne le pensent.

– Je ne sais pas...

Sora se leva d'un bond et lui tendit la main avec ce sourire lumineux qu'il portait souvent et que tout le monde aimait.

– On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! À ces exilés, à Ansem, à Eraqus. Quand on rentrera, ils seront tous fiers de nous.

Ven lui sourit à son tour et lui prit la main pour que Sora l'aide à se relever.

– On leur montrera, dit-il.

Ils déposèrent leurs armes dans le coffre prévu à cet effet, reprirent leurs affaires et partirent rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans la cuisine, la table était déjà mise, et Aqua riait avec Xion d'une plaisanterie que Roxas venait apparemment de partager. Ven s'assit sur une chaise, les bras et les jambes endolories par leur séance de combat supplémentaire.

– Vous revoilà, remarqua Terra en entrant dans la pièce. Ça vous arrive d'être fatigués, de temps en temps ?

– Je suis encore en pleine forme ! rétorqua Sora avec un sourire presque insolent.

– Ça, je n'en doute, pas. Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu dormir une seule fois depuis au moins sept ans.

– C'est normal, intervint Xion, Sora est un vampire. Il ne dort jamais, il fait seulement semblant.

– Ceci explique cela, dit Aqua. Asseyez-vous, c'est bientôt prêt. Et vous avez intérêt à bien manger, si vous voulez être suffisamment en forme pour le grand jour.

Xion et Roxas échangèrent un regard.

– Vous étiez au courant ? s'étonna Roxas.

– Depuis plusieurs jours, répondit Terra.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, ce à quoi il répondit par un vague sourire gêné.

– Et vous nous aviez caché ça ! s'exclama Sora. J'arrive pas à y croire !

– C'était les ordres d'en haut, dit Aqua. On ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais vous le savez, maintenant. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ils se servaient dans les plats disposés sur la table et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Aqua rit et leva une main pour les calmer.

– Un à la fois, ou on ne va plus s'entendre.

– C'est un peu effrayant, fit Xion, mais je me demande ce que ça va donner.

– Génial ! dit Sora. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Ils auraient pu nous prévenir un peu à l'avance, par contre.

Ils commencèrent à manger, et Terra se tourna vers les jumeaux.

– Et vous ?

Roxas haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi pas, après tout. C'est juste un peu soudain.

– Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver là-bas... murmura Ven.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je suis sûr que vous allez tous très bien vous en sortir. Vous nous raconterez tout, hein ?

Ven acquiesça et reporta son attention sur la nourriture. En mangeant, tous se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils pensaient trouver durant la mission, sur le type de planque que les exilés auraient pu avoir choisi, sur les éventuelles difficultés qu'ils pourraient rencontrer et les attentes d'Eraqus. Enfin, après qu'ils aient débarrassé la table et rangé la cuisine, Aqua leur souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna dans la maison principale.

Roxas avait déjà étalé un puzzle sur la table quand Ven et Xion prirent congé et se rendirent dans leur chambre respective.

Il fallut longtemps à Ven pour s'endormir. La nervosité avait gagné son corps tout entier, et il se sentait un peu malade. Il essaya de lire un peu, mais était beaucoup trop déconcentré pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Après une heure de bataille intérieure, il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé visible de sa fenêtre. Il aimait beaucoup le ciel, de nuit. Les soirs sans nuages comme aujourd'hui le comblaient de joie. Regarder le ciel lui procurait un sentiment de paix, calmait ses inquiétudes et soignait ses blessures intérieure avec autant d'efficacité qu'un médecin s'occupant d'un patient malade. Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les étoiles et, un long moment après, s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

_xxxxx_

Il ne faisait pas froid, mais les températures n'étaient pas douces pour la saison. Nerveux, les quatre apprentis attendaient les instructions d'Eraqus à l'entrée de la ville. Ce dernier discutait avec des hommes déjà présents sur place depuis la matinée, et revint vers eux, l'air grave.

– Vous êtes conscients que cette mission est de la plus haute importance. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce n'est pas un examen. C'est une mission officielle, et en tant que telle, vous avez le devoir de la remplir du mieux de vos capacités.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

– Vous vous rendrez à l'adresse supposée de leur cachette et l'examinerez de fond en comble. Aucun indice ne peut être laissé de côté. Vous viendrez faire votre rapport à Ansem à la fin de la mission. Tout ennemi essayant de se mettre en travers de votre chemin devra être capturé, ou si la situation l'impose, éliminé. Il est probable qu'ils soient déjà partis, mais on ne peut pas en être certains. La nouvelle de notre arrivée avait déjà fuité depuis plusieurs jours, et aucune activité n'a été enregistrée depuis avant-hier soir. Il ne devrait donc pas y avoir d'obstacle sur votre route.

Ven serra et de desserra nerveusement les poings. Maintenant que le moment approchait, il avait une douloureuse boule dans l'estomac. Il tâchait de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas céder au stress. Peine perdue.

– Allez-y. Vous reviendrez ici lorsque vous aurez terminé. Essayez de ne pas prendre plus de temps que nécessaire.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Sans attendre, Roxas, Sora, Ven et Xion s'étaient éloignés et se dirigeaient vers le nord de la ville, déterminés à mener à bien la mission qu'on leur avait confié.

Dans les rues, pas un chat. Les seules personnes qu'ils croisèrent travaillaient pour Ansem. Aucun habitant à l'horizon. Lorsque Ven en fit part aux autres, Roxas lui répondit simplement :

– Je suppose qu'ils sont enfermés chez eux. Personne n'a envie d'être pris pour un exilé.

Évidemment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison de rangée à la façade sombre, un peu sale. Ils échangèrent un regard.

– C'est ici, dit Roxas. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils n'en étaient pas sûr mais répondirent par l'affirmative. Roxas prit une inspiration.

– C'est parti.

La porte, déverrouillée, donnait sur une maison qui semblait tout à fait normale, si ce n'était la couche de poussière qui en recouvrait les meubles. Personne ne devait avoir fait l'effort de nettoyer l'endroit depuis un moment. Au sol, cependant, on distinguait de nombreuses traces de pas, ce qui signifiait que malgré son aspect délaissé, elle avait été témoin du passage de plusieurs personnes.

Ils avancèrent ensemble et tâchèrent de vérifier que la maison était belle et bien vide quand Sora tomba sur la porte de la cave, fermée à clé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il aux trois autres.

– On doit tout vérifier, rappela Ven. Commençons par examiner chacune des pièces de la maison, puis on se retrouvera ici pour trouver un moyen de descendre.

– Quitte à défoncer la porte, continua Roxas avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter, si ?

Ils se séparèrent et chacun se vit attribué une partie de la maisonnette. Cette dernière n'étant pas bien grande, ça ne leur prit pas plus d'une grosse demi-heure. Après avoir vérifié chaque tiroir, chaque pot, chaque anfractuosité dans les murs et chaque lieu susceptible de servir de cachette, Ven retourna devant la porte de la cave où Sora l'attendait déjà.

– T'as quelque chose ? s'informa ce dernier en le voyant arriver.

Ven secoua la tête.

– Moi non plus, soupira Sora. Je suppose que Xion et Roxas n'auront pas grand chose de plus.

Les deux absents eurent tôt fait de leur donner raison lorsqu'ils revinrent de l'étage, l'air un peu déçu.

– Rien du tout, confirma Xion. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être juste une façade pour cacher le véritable quartier général. Enfin, ce n'est pas surprenant. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être stupides.

– S'ils n'étaient pas stupides, rétorqua Roxas, ils auraient fait l'effort de nettoyer cet endroit pour qu'il n'éveille pas les soupçons. Ça pue la planque à plein nez. On le voit au premier regard.

Les autres restèrent silencieux et Roxas soupira.

– Quelqu'un se dévoue, pour la porte ? Sora ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci.

Ils reculèrent un peu, par précaution, lorsque Sora tendit la main devant lui. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il se concentra pendant quelques secondes.

Un sourire satisfait traversa son visage quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'arme qui était apparue devant lui dans un éclat de lumière.

Une lueur d'émerveillement s'était allumée dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait apparaître la Keyblade.

– Prends un peu moins longtemps, la prochaine fois, se moqua gentiment Roxas.

– Je prends toujours moins longtemps que toi, répliqua Sora avec un sourire. Regarde faire les pros.

Il attrapa la poignée de son arme des deux mains et la pointa sur la porte. Un rayon de lumière fondit sur la serrure qui s'ouvrit avec un déclic.

– C'est quand même bien pratique, commenta Sora tandis que l'arme disparaissait comme elle était apparue. Imagine si tout le monde pouvait en avoir, on s'en sortirait plus.

– Il faudrait installer des systèmes de verrouillage électronique partout, j'imagine, dit Ven.

– Sûrement. Bon, qui passe en premier ? Ça a l'air super sombre, là-dedans.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la cave et restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Soudain, Sora posa la main sur son front, aussitôt suivi par Ven et Xion. Roxas lâcha un soupir.

– C'est pas cool, vous savez bien que je suis moins rapide que vous, à ce jeu-là.

– C'est pas grave, Roxas, ça ira mieux la prochaine fois, le rassura la jeune fille en posant une main sur son épaule.

– C'est injuste. Vous me le paierez, je vous préviens ! Bon, j'y vais.

Il regarda les premiers escaliers d'un œil suspicieux mais commença tout de même à descendre les marches en maugréant.

– C'est bon, c'est vide ! cria-t-il aux autres une fois arrivé en bas.

Les trois apprentis le rejoignirent en deux temps trois mouvements.

– On ne voit pas grand chose, ici, marmonna Roxas en avançant droit devant lui.

La cave était petite et sentait l'humidité, mais elle était complètement vide, si on ne comptait pas la porte en métal située tout au fond. Quelques tuyaux longeaient le plafond et le sol de ciment était recouvert de poussière. On pouvait néanmoins voir une série de traces de pas entre les escaliers et la porte.

– Allons-y, dit Ven en s'avançant vers elle.

Maintenant que la mission avait commencé, le stress s'était mué en détermination, et il se sentait prêt à la remplir jusqu'au bout. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Pas de serrure.

– Pas de bol, fit Sora en croisant les bras derrière la nuque.

– Ils ont dû passer par ici plus d'une fois, remarqua Xion, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir de façon traditionnelle.

Elle se mit à examiner le mur avec minutie quand Ven poussa un cri de victoire. Il appuya sur un minuscule bouton et la porte coulissa devant eux.

Ils restèrent interdits.

– Un ascenseur ? s'étonna Xion. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

– C'est ridicule, commenta Roxas, l'air dubitatif. Et aucun escalier. Comment ils faisaient en cas de panne de courant ?

– J'en sais rien, répondit Sora. On doit y aller, de toute façon, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

– On se sépare en deux groupes ? proposa Ventus en entrant dans la machine. Mieux vaut être préparé à toutes les éventualités.

– T'as raison, on fait comme ça. Je viens avec toi.

Sora entra à son tour et adressa aux deux autres un sourire enfantin pendant que la porte se refermait sur eux.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que deux boutons disponibles, le premier pour les urgences, le second pour, supposaient-ils, indiquer à l'appareil qu'il était temps qu'il remplisse sa fonction.

L'ascenseur grinçait beaucoup, mais ils arrivèrent plus bas sans dommages. La porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent, soulagés de ne pas avoir rencontré de problèmes.

– J'espère qu'ils penseront à le rappeler, rit Sora.

Ven eut un vague sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil remontait, et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour voir arriver Roxas et Xion qui s'arrêtèrent auprès d'eux. Les yeux posés sur la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils restèrent immobiles, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Une salle beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être s'étalait sur des dizaines de mètres autour d'eux. La pénombre rendait l'analyse difficile, mais la salle semblait, comme la cave, vide. Soudain, de vieux néons s'allumèrent au-dessus de leur tête et ils se tournèrent vers Roxas, la main sur un interrupteur.

– On verra mieux comme ça, dit-il simplement en revenant à côté d'eux.

Les néons blancs clignotaient sans cesse mais éclairaient suffisamment pour révéler une porte grise sur le mur du fond. Ils décidèrent d'examiner la pièce en vitesse avant d'avancer plus loin. Rien d'intéressant.

– Soit ils l'ont vidée, soit elle ne sert que de sas, déclara Roxas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble que nous approchons du but. Restez sur vos gardes.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se le faire dire mais acquiescèrent en silence. Ven posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa.

– C'est ouvert, souffla-t-il.

– Ils ne sont pas très prudents, estima son jumeau.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils avaient trouvé le véritable quartier général. Ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que celui-ci avait été vidé, comme le reste, et qu'ils n'y trouveraient personne. Dans ce qui semblait être la pièce centrale, de grands canapés et fauteuils en tous genres étaient dispersés dans tous les coins. Une table de salon se trouvait au centre, devant le plus grand canapé, et un antique poêle à charbon était cloué au mur.

– C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va avoir droit à de l'action, soupira Sora en balayant l'endroit des yeux.

– Dis-toi qu'on aura peu de chances de rater la mission, maintenant, dit Roxas.

– Mouais... je croyais qu'on aurait affaire à eux. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il y en a encore qui se cachent dans les armoires.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ven. On inspecte l'endroit ensemble ?

Rxas secoua la tête.

– Eraqus veut qu'on en termine rapidement. Ils sont sûrement partis dès qu'ils ont su qu'on viendrait. On ne trouvera personne ici. Inspectons chacun une partie de cet endroit, puis on se retrouve ici.

– On ne sait même pas ce qui se trouve derrière les portes de ces couloirs. Ça pourrait prendre des heures.

– Mais non. Bon, Sora et moi, on prend le couloir de droite, vous deux celui de gauche. Prenez bien soin de tout examiner en profondeur, qu'on ne soit pas venus ici pour rien.

– Bien reçu ! s'exclama Sora.

Il partit derechef vers le couloir de droite et disparut. Roxas soupira.

– À tout de suite. Et bonne chance.

Sur ces mots, il prit la suite de Sora et disparut à son tour.

Ven et Xion échangèrent un regard.

– Bon, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir, dit l'apprentie avec un sourire. J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

– J'en doute. Il n'y a même pas un seul déchet qui traîne.

– Ils ont fait le travail jusqu'au bout.

Ils prirent le couloir de gauche pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

– Comment on s'arrange ? Tu fais le début et je fais la fin ? proposa Xion.

– Ça marche pour moi.

– Alors à tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce la plus proche de lui.

– À tout à l'heure, Xion.

_xxxxx_

Derrière la porte que Ven avait ouverte se trouvait ce qui avait dû être un bureau ou une bibliothèque. Des étagères en métal étaient posées contre les murs et quelques tables en bois se trouvaient en travers de la salle. Des chaises étaient disposées devant chacune d'elle. Un espace de travail, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Vide, évidemment.

Pas une seule feuille de papier n'avait été laissée sur place. Tout était désespérément vide. Seul un trognon de pomme desséché trônait sur le coin d'une des tables du fond, abandonnée par celui qu'elle avait nourri.

Ven prit soin de vérifier derrière les étagères, sous les chaises et chaque recoin des murs et du sol, mais ne trouva rien, comme il s'y attendait. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Il trouverait peut-être ailleurs.

Malheureusement, chaque pièce visitée s'évertuait à lui donner tort, et c'est bredouille qu'il retourna à ce qui devait être le salon. Roxas ne tarda pas à le retrouver et secoua la tête.

– Rien de rien, dit-il, dépité. C'est que des chambres, par-là, et elles ont été vidées bien avant notre arrivée. Ils ont même fait l'effort de replier les draps au pied des lits. Ils se croient malins.

– Ils ont raison, j'imagine. Ils avaient prévu le coup. Tant pis.

– Ouais. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

– Rien non plus. Des salles de travail, une salle de douche, une cuisine. C'est tout. Xion aura peut-être plus de chance que moi.

– Elle n'a pas terminé ?

– Je ne crois pas.

– Elle a toujours été méticuleuse, sourit Roxas. Sora, par contre... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

– Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

– Pourquoi pas. On n'a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Ils regardèrent dans plusieurs chambres avant de tomber sur celle où se trouvait Sora. Ce dernier, dos à eux, regardait quelque chose sur le bureau placé au fond.

– T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Roxas.

Surpris, Sora sursauta et se dépêcha de leur faire face, agité. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Ven. Collé au bureau, le châtain semblait vouloir leur cacher quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sora secoua la tête.

– Rien, mentit-il.

Il pinçait les lèvres comme s'il espérait que ses deux camarades allaient abandonner la partie. Ven se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sora de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait même pas tenir sa langue.

Roxas fit un pas vers lui mais le châtain secoua à nouveau vigoureusement la tête et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

– Sérieusement, dit-il avec un demi sourire, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. On était pas censés se retrouver dans l'espèce de salon ? Les gars, sérieusement, c'est mieux si...

Roxas effaça ses paroles d'un geste et s'avança vers lui. Sora semblait l'air réellement paniqué, maintenant, et posa une main sur la poitrine du blond pour l'empêcher de passer.

– Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quoi ? Si c'est un truc que t'as trouvé ici, on va quand même finir par le voir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu...

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois lorsqu'un bruit étrange leur parvint de sous le lit. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Sora attrapa les documents posés sur le bureau et les cacha derrière son dos. Roxas lui lança un regard noir pendant que Ven s'agenouillait au sol et se baissait pour regarder sous le sommier.

Profitant du fait que Ventus ne les voyait pas, Sora posa une main sur l'épaule de Roxas et lui murmura :

– S'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

Le blond baissa la voix.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Cette chambre, je crois que c'est celle de...

Ven se redressa avec un sourire et ils se turent.

– Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Dans ses bras, un chat un peu récalcitrant d'une parfaite blancheur les regardait de ses yeux jaunes.

_xxxxx_

Xion se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle principale. Voilà une mission qui n'allait pas leur apporter grand chose. Les exilés avaient fait du bon travail en quittant leur cachette. Ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant ici.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient bien faire les autres. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici, pourtant. Impatiente, elle retourna dans le couloir de gauche à la recherche de Ven, qui aurait dû en avoir terminé depuis un moment – à moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'ait trouvé de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Elle ouvrit toutes les portes, mais Ven était introuvable. Il était peut-être parti de l'autre côté, pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira et revint sur ses pas.

Puis se figea.

Dans le salon, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille était affalé sur le grand canapé, les bras croisés dans la nuque et les pieds posés sur la petite table de bois. Parée à toute éventualité, Xion se mit aussitôt en garde.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle et eut un sourire qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Elle pouvait reconnaître le danger quand elle le voyait, et ce simple geste lui souffla qu'elle était piégée et qu'elle devait s'apprêter à se battre, s'il le fallait.

L'inconnu, pourtant, se contenta de la regarder en souriant et ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Ses yeux jaunes étaient étranges. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose, sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi.

– On ne dit pas bonjour ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Moi qui pensais que les apprentis d'Ansem étaient bien éduqués. Ce n'est pas très poli de ta part.

Xion fronça les sourcils, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement de sa part. S'il était au courant pour Ansem et ses apprentis, il ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

– Tu es un exilé ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

– Moi ? Ne m'insulte pas, on se connaît à peine.

Elle serra le poing, hésitant à faire appel à sa Keyblade. Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux, et il éclata de rire.

– Alors qui es-tu ?

– Ils ne t'ont pas parlé de moi ?

– Réponds à ma question.

– Il te suffira de le leur demander. Et tu devrais te dépêcher. Qui sait ce qu'ils te cachent encore, en ce moment-même ? C'est une sale manie, dans cette maison, à ce qu'on dit... Rejoins-les, Xion. Et demande-le leur avant qu'ils ne te mettent encore sur le côté, comme si tu n'étais pas l'une des leur.

Elle frémit. Il connaissait son nom. Il connaissait les autres...

Mais c'était un exilé, une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas... il devait la manipuler. Elle serra les dents.

– Mes amis ne me mentent pas.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste un menteur qui aime mettre le bazar dans le cœur des gens. Ne fais pas attention à moi. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

Il se leva et s'étira, puis se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas.

– Dis à Ventus que je ne l'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il, l'œil sombre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le garçon plissa légèrement les yeux, puis se détourna.

– Je ne l'oublie pas, répéta-t-il.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Xion resta immobile. Paralysée.

Puis, lentement, elle desserra les poings et se dirigea vers le deuxième couloir, celui où devaient se trouver les trois autres. Ils ne lui cachaient rien, elle le savait.

Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien caché.

_xxxxx _

– Quelqu'un nous a espionné.

Roxas, assis sur le lit, feuilletait les dossiers avec gravité.

– Je ne sais pas si on nous a espionné, répondit Sora, mais on s'est en tout cas informé sur nous. Et ça n'a pas l'air très à jour. Xion n'est mentionnée nulle part. Tu vois, ça ? La dernière entrée date d'il y a au moins six ans.

Il pointait son doigt sur un encadré en bas de la deuxième page du dossier qui portait son nom. Roxas passa une main sur ses yeux.

– Il a pu laisser les plus anciens ici et reprendre les autres, pour semer le trouble. On n'en sait rien.

– Tu penses ? Mais...

– Non, attends une seconde. Tu te souviens de cette fois où Ansem avait mis la maison sans dessus dessous parce qu'il pensait qu'on avait volé quelque chose d'important dans son bureau ? Plusieurs personnes avaient même été virées. Aqua avait parlé de documents importants. Ça pourrait être ça, non ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être des copies.

– Oui, peut-être... j'en sais rien.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Roxas referma le dossier et l'empila au-dessus des trois autres.

– On devrait s'en aller et rapporter ça à Eraqus, dit-il.

– Comme ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ? On n'a rien d'autre.

Sora ouvrit des yeux ronds.

– C'est évident, non ? Tu trouves des dossiers à _notre_ sujet, des dossiers disparus depuis plus de six ans, et tu vas les balancer sans même les lire ?

– Ce n'est pas notre problème.

– Tu parles !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça raconte ? Regarde par toi-même. Il n'y a rien là-dedans. Rien d'autre que ce qu'on sait déjà. Celui qui a pris ça devait vouloir se renseigner sur nous, c'est tout.

– Bah tiens ! Et pourquoi aurait-il eu la maladresse de laisser tout ça ici ? C'est ridicule. Quelqu'un les a déposé ici pour qu'on les trouve, pour qu'on les lise.

– Donc tu vas simplement faire ce qu'ils veulent.

– Ça m'intéresse, figure-toi ! Ça devrait t'intéresser aussi.

– J'en n'ai rien à faire, Sora. Je sais qui je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de données. De toute façon, ça date d'il y a trop longtemps pour informer qui que ce soit. Ça ne sert à rien, Sora, c'est juste une façon comme une autre de se foutre de nous. De nous faire croire qu'ils ont quelque chose – mais ils n'ont rien. Et regarde, ils ne sont même pas au courant, pour Xion. Il n'y a rien sur elle, mais il y a son dossier à _lui_. Conclusion : ils ne savent rien. Tout ça, cette petite manœuvre, c'est simplement pathétique.

– Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?

– C'est la réalité.

– Mais t'es idiot, ou quoi ? s'indigna Sora. Tu crois que c'est seulement le coup d'un exilé, de n'importe qui ? Réveille-toi ! Tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Il n'y a que lui qui connaisse assez bien la maison pour...

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? l'interrompit sèchement Roxas. On ne sait même pas qui travaille là-bas, en dehors de ceux qu'on croise de temps à autre. Qui te dit qu'un employé d'Ansem n'a pas...

– Ça te fait plaisir de te mettre un bandeau devant les yeux, comme ça ? s'emporta le châtain, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Regarde la vérité en face !

Il lui arracha les dossiers des mains et les ouvrit un par un devant lui. Deux d'entre eux comportaient des dizaines d'annotations, de lignes barrées, d'autres entourées en rouge. Les autres, quant à eux, semblaient plus ou moins épargnés.

– Il a travaillé dessus, Roxas, sur chacun d'entre eux.

Roxas haussa les épaules, ce qui tira à Sora une grimace irritée.

– Mais regarde la différence entre les nôtres (il pointa les deux dossiers presque vierges de toute modification) et ceux de Ven et lui ! Il y a passé beaucoup plus de temps. Beaucoup plus. C'est presque obsessionnel. Tu sais comment il était, non ? Tu sais qu'il...

– Écoute-toi un peu, Sora. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pas vrai, Ven ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Sora se sentit gagné par l'inquiétude. Le garçon n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la découverte des documents. Il s'était assis sur le lit, le chat couché sur ses cuisses, et le caressait d'un air distrait. Il n'avait même pas l'air de suivre la conversation.

Le châtain ressentit un élan de compassion pour son ami et maudit Roxas de lui avoir fait part de la découverte. Ce n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Ven n'était pas aussi têtu que son frère, et il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Il avait tout de suite compris que Sora avait raison.

Ventus resta silencieux et leva vers eux des yeux vides de toute émotion et un faible sourire forcé.

– Vanitas est mort, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Roxas hocha la tête.

– Oui, et ce n'est pas lui qui a laissé ça ici. Ce n'est pas sa chambre, c'est seulement un piège grossier. Quelqu'un essaye de nous embrouiller, mais on ne doit pas le laisser...

– Qui est Vanitas ?

Sora et Roxas ne purent retenir un sursaut. Ce dernier posa une main sur son cœur, choqué.

– Xion ! Je pensais que tu attendais dans le...

– Vous n'arriviez pas, expliqua-t-elle, alors je suis venue vous chercher. Qui est Vanitas ?

Le blond s'empressa de réunir les dossier et les garda contre lui.

– Personne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote.

– Écoute, Xion, tenta Sora, c'est une longue...

– Ne me dis pas que c'est une longue histoire. Ma question n'est pas compliquée, si ? Qui est Vanitas ?

Sora baissa la tête, confus.

– Ce n'est pas à nous de te répondre, dit Roxas. Ce n'est pas très intéressant, de toute façon.

– Ven !

Ven lui sourit. Il était blême.

– Vanitas est mort. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir.

Il se leva et prit l'animal dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans protester.

– Allons-nous en d'ici, dit Ven d'une voix faible. On a fait le tour.

Les yeux de Xion lancèrent des étincelles. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir, déclara-t-elle.

– Alors tu n'as qu'à rester ici.

Il était rare que Ven lui réponde aussi sèchement, aussi s'en éloigna-t-elle un peu, contrariée. Roxas soupira.

– Il a raison. Allons-y.

Xion se laissa tomber sur le lit.

– Je pensais qu'on était honnêtes les uns envers les autres, dit-elle a voix basse. Que les amis ne se cachaient rien.

Sora s'avança vers elle, l'air désolé.

– Nous sommes tes amis, Xion. Mais c'est un sujet délicat.

– J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans le bâtiment, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Roxas se retourna.

– Dans quel bâtiment ?

– Ici... dans le salon.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai croisé un garçon bizarre, là-bas. Il m'attendait. Il...

Roxas l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Quelqu'un ? Qui ? _Pourquoi_ tu ne nous en as pas parlé tout de suite ? Ça aurait pu...

– Il est parti juste après, et...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? À quoi il ressemblait ? Xion !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se leva pour lui faire face. Elle semblait furieuse.

– Plus que vous, en tout cas ! Il savait que vous me cachiez des choses, il savait exactement qui on était. Il m'a appelée par mon nom.

Sora prit un dossier avant que Roxas ne puisse l'en empêcher, l'ouvrit puis le planta devant les yeux de Xion.

– C'était lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle prit le document et examina la photo accrochée dans un coin en détail.

– Avec quelques années de plus... en tout cas, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Un silence de mort s'installa sur la chambre. Sora rendit le dossier à Roxas dont le visage s'était décomposé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma.

– Allons-nous en, murmura Sora.

Le blond hocha la tête. Xion, consciente de l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était soudain installée, acquiesça en silence. Ils sortirent de la pièce, mais Ven restait immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sora s'approcha de lui.

– Ça va ?

Il parlait d'une voix la plus douce possible, le cœur serré.

– Bien sûr, répondit Ven. Tout va bien.

– Tu es sûr que...

Ven sourit mais Sora n'était pas dupe. Il évitait son regard. Il chercha les mots pour le rassurer, le consoler peut-être, mais il ne les trouva pas. Alors, il attrapa doucement son poignet et l'emmena avec lui à la suite des deux autres apprentis. Ven le suivit sans résister.

Tous ensemble, ils quittèrent la cachette, traversèrent l'entrepôt, prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent de la petite maison sale pour se retrouver sur le trottoir.

Eraqus les y attendait.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à la vue de leurs mines sombres.

Aucun des quatre apprentis ne lui répondit. Roxas garda les documents fermement serrés contre sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Nous devons voir Ansem, le coupa Sora.

Son regard se posa sur Ven qui regardait le sol avec une concentration feinte. Il se rappela le petit garçon qu'il avait été, celui qui ne parlait plus, qui ne bougeait plus, qui ne vivait plus. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas retrouver ce Ven-là. Il prit une inspiration, résolu.

– Nous devons voir Ansem, répéta-t-il. Et nous devons le voir_ tout de suite._

* * *

**Bon OK il s'est à peu près rien passé, c'est pas grave. À la prochaaaaine. :3 Coeur coeur**

**(Et oui je mets des Keyblade dans une fanfic UA, je suis une ouf. Adios.)**

**Toutes les reviews sont accueillies avec amour et gratitude. **


	4. Souvenirs

**Akurokushi : Merci pour ta review :3 Contente que t'aies bien aimé /o/**

**Un chapitre pas bien long, pour cette fois. Mais bon. **

* * *

3\. Souvenirs

_La porte s'ouvrit avec un faible grincement, mais Ventus ne l'entendit pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. _

_Il perçut des pas mesurés se rapprocher de lui, puis sentit un poids s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Il ne savait pas qui était venu le voir. Il n'y faisait jamais attention. Leurs mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Leurs gestes et leurs regards de pitié non plus. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il ne voulait pas les laisser exister pour lui. Ils n'étaient personne._

_Il n'était personne. _

_Quelque chose se posa sur son front, une main, sans doute, une grande main, une main d'adulte, une main froide et dangereuse. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux à moitié ouverts étaient posés sur le plafond sans le voir. Ils étaient plein de brume et d'incertitude. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être aveugle, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à voir quoi que ce soit. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais s'il y croyait assez fort, peut-être que..._

_Quelqu'un l'appela par son nom. _

_Il ne broncha pas. Il n'existait pas, il n'avait pas de nom. Son regard resta fixe et vague. Il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement continu, un silence salvateur. _

_Puis des mots transpercèrent le brouillard et se fichèrent dans son cœur comme une flèche de fer atteignait sa cible. Sans hésitation, sans compassion. Ils se plantèrent là et lâchèrent leur poison qui se propagea à travers son corps et son âme. _

– _Nous avons trouvé Vanitas._

_Le poison se répandait dans ses veines et brûlait comme de la lave. Il resta immobile. Il ne frémit même pas. _

– _Il est mort._

_Il ne devait pas trembler. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Rien du tout. _

_Pourtant il avait mal._

– _Il ne fera plus de mal à personne, désormais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ventus. Tout ira bien._

_Tout ira bien. _

_Tout ira bien. _

_Le poids s'envola du matelas, des pas encore, la porte qui se refermait doucement. Et les ténèbres. _

_Les ténèbres en-dedans, les ténèbres en-dehors. Le poison qui gagnait du terrain, qui s'immisçait dans son cœur, qui attaquait ses poumons, sa bouche, ses yeux. _

_Les mots qui l'étouffaient, qui lui enserraient la gorge en espérant qu'il ne reprenne plus le souffle caractéristique de ceux qui veulent exister, qui s'assuraient qu'il resterait dans les ténèbres et n'en sortirait plus jamais. _

Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand et il se vit encerclé par les ténèbres. _

_Une larme roula sur sa tempe jusqu'à son oreille. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Et le silence._

_Les larmes tombaient une par une, glissaient le long de sa peau, s'échappaient sans qu'il soit capable de les contrôler. Mais il gardait les lèvres étroitement fermées, il s'interdit le moindre bruit, il se mura dans son monde de silence. Il serra les dents en attendit que ça se termine, que tout ça soit oublié, que la douleur s'efface et qu'il retourne dans le confortable état d'oubli et d'ignorance dans lequel il s'était plongé jusque-là. _

_Il avait le nez bouché. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Alors il ouvrit la bouche. _

_Il entendit quelque chose, une respiration saccadée, de petits reniflements, des sanglots, de faibles gémissements. Et les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il comprit que c'était le bruit des gens qui existent et des gens qui souffrent. Il ferma les paupières mais les pleurs continuaient encore et encore. Elles ne s'arrêteraient pas, il le savait. _

Il est mort.

Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Il ne fera de mal à personne, non, plus jamais, parce qu'il est mort, désormais.

Il ne reviendra plus.

_Et même si Ven savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, qu'il aurait dû ressentir du soulagement, de l'indifférence, il ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par la souffrance que provoquaient en lui ces mots et ces phrases et ces idées. Il pensa : _Vanitas est un monstre. Vanitas a tué tous ces gens. Vanitas est mort. Vanitas est un monstre, Vanitas a tué, Vanitas est mort, Vanitas ne reviendra plus, Vanitas, Vanitas, Vanitas, Vanitas...

_Peut-être que se le répéter mille fois le rendra moins douloureux. _

_Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. _

_Ansem avait tort. Il lui ferait encore du mal à lui. Pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin. _

_Quelque chose sauta sur le lit, grimpa sur son ventre, lui renifla le menton et se coucha sur sa poitrine en ronronnant. Le chat noir. Lever la main lui demanda un effort surhumain, mais il réussit à caresser son pelage. Lentement, très lentement, les larmes se firent moins nombreuses, les sanglots plus espacés, et il laissa sa main là en attendant d'être guéri. _

_xxxxx_

– Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ven releva la tête et sourit.

– Oui, ça va.

Terra s'installa à ses côtés, sur les marches de pierres qui menaient à la maison principale. Les autres étaient encore à l'intérieur, mais lui avait besoin d'air.

Le vent caressa son visage et il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier pleinement la fraîcheur. Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il ne manifesta aucune réaction.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? Si tu veux en parler, on peut...

– Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il allait bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le choc était passé et, à l'intérieur, tout était aussi calme que l'océan après une tempête. Il voulut respirer l'air de la mer, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien sentir. Cette pensée lui laissa un léger goût amer sur la langue. Du monde, il n'avait pas vu grand chose, après tout. Il passa une main sur son visage, un peu désorienté.

_L'odeur de l'océan... _

– Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi.

Il le savait déjà. Il hocha la tête et attendit que Terra s'en aille. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Un miaulement se fit entendre quelque part dans le jardin, et il tendit la main pour que le chat de la maison s'en approche. Ce dernier la renifla puis sauta sur ses genoux pour finalement se lover contre lui en ronronnant. Il le caressa machinalement d'une main. Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à l'animal qu'ils avaient ramenés de la planque des exilés. Aqua l'avait pris avec elle.

Finalement, il était revenu à la maison. Il l'avait toujours cru perdu. Mais il était là.

Il gratta le chat noir derrière l'oreille et murmura :

– Il est revenu.

Le chat se lécha consciencieusement les pattes avant.

– Est-ce qu'il te manquait ? Tu vas pouvoir le revoir, bientôt. Vous êtes de la même famille, après tout.

Il le regarda intensément puis descendit de ses genoux et retourna se perdre dans le jardin. Ven le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître derrière le bâtiment.

– Oui, dit-il pour lui-même, il est revenu.

Il porta son regard vers le ciel exempt de tout nuage. Il est revenu. Il est vivant.

Il ne savait même plus de qui il parlait. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et répéta :

– Il est vivant. Il est vivant.

Les mots tombaient et disparaissaient dans l'air sans qu'il ne ressente rien. C'était à peine s'ils avaient existé.

– Vanitas est vivant.

Rien. Pas un pincement, pas un frisson. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas de sens. Pas d'importance. Il aurait pu avoir peur. Il aurait pu être choqué, ou triste, ou même heureux. Mais il se sentait aussi vide qu'une machine. Son cœur battait à un rythme terriblement régulier. Il n'y faisait pas attention.

Vanitas était vivant, mais cela ne provoquait pas en lui le moindre tressaillement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd.

– Ansem t'attend, annonça Aqua d'une voix douce.

Il se leva. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle avec cette voix-là. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il attire la pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on compatisse, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur à laquelle compatir. Juste du vide.

Il ne la regarda même pas et se rendit à l'étage supérieur en ignorant les regards qu'elle lui lançait. La porte du bureau d'Ansem était entrouverte. Il frappa.

– Entre, Ven.

Xion, Roxas et Sora étaient déjà assis sur leurs sièges. Xion et Sora se tournèrent vers lui. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il s'installa et attendit que l'homme daigne leur parler.

Il se contenta de les dévisager pendant quelques secondes. Ven soutint son regard sans ciller.

Enfin, Ansem passa une main sur sa barbe blonde et déclara :

– Comme vous l'avez appris...

Il s'interrompit un court instant pour chercher ses mots. Son regard se posa sur chacun de ses apprentis, et il prit une inspiration avant de reprendre la parole :

– Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les exilés avaient eu vent de notre venue. Toutes les preuves indiquent qu'ils ont quitté la ville. Nous ne savons pas encore où ils sont allés.

Il y eut un silence de mort. Ven vit Sora s'agiter sur sa chaise. Ils étaient déjà au courant pour le départ des exilés : ils l'avaient constaté par eux-mêmes.

– Ils ont pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans leur fuite, continua Ansem. En dehors de ce que vous nous avez amené, et nous vous en remercions, nous n'avons rien de...

– Et pour Vanitas ? l'interrompit Roxas sans faire grand cas de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

Ansem se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveux. Quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient avec intensité. Il ne pourrait pas ignorer le sujet. Il le savait déjà, mais en prendre conscience aussi abruptement ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Il aurait cru avoir plus de temps.

– En ce qui concerne Vanitas... commença-t-il, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Vanitas n'était qu'un problème comme un autre. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient réalisés, sa résolution n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Pas la peine de s'éterniser. Tout serait réglé en vitesse.

– En ce qui concerne Vanitas, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, il semblerait que nous nous soyons fourvoyés.

Sora et Roxas échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'étaient pas simplement fourvoyés. Ils étaient complètement à côté de la plaque. Xion, elle, semblait sceptique.

– Vous leur aviez dit que ce Vanitas était mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Ansem resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, puis répondit :

– C'est exact.

– Et c'est ce que vous croyiez ?

– Oui.

– Mais il n'est pas mort.

L'homme se permit un petit soupir.

– Si j'en crois vos témoignages, non.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu, se défendit-elle. Il ressemblait trop au garçon de la photo pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Et les documents...

– C'est étrange, j'en conviens. Mais je te crois. Si tu me dis avoir vu Vanitas, je n'émettrai pas le moindre doute.

– Je l'ai vu.

– Bien. Où voulais-tu en venir, Xion ? Tu semblais avoir quelque chose en tête.

Elle acquiesça.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait croire que ce garçon était mort ? J'imagine que vous n'avez pas vu de corps.

– En effet.

– Vous n'aviez pas la moindre preuve. Pourquoi l'avoir cru ?

– La nouvelle de son décès m'est parvenue grâce à un homme en qui j'avais confiance. Un homme qui m'a trahi, dirait-on. Cette histoire sera tirée au clair à un moment ou à un autre. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai mis plusieurs personnes sur l'affaire.

– Que comptez-vous faire, à présent ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ven qui affichait un visage de marbre.

– Eh bien, hésita Ansem, quelqu'un se chargera de le retrouver et de le ramener ici.

– Le ramener ? s'étonna Roxas. Pourquoi vouloir le ramener ici ? Il est complètement malade. Vous avez vu les dossiers qu'il gardait sur nous ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il a fait ? Ce type n'en a pas fini avec nous. Il est encore...

L'homme leva une main pour le faire taire. Il répondit calmement :

– Ses crimes ne resteront pas impunis. Malgré cela, il peut nous être d'une grande aide. Il semblerait qu'il ait vécu avec les exilés. Il peut nous fournir de précieuses informations. J'aimerais également savoir comment il a pu partir d'ici.

– Dites plutôt que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il est devenu, marmonna Roxas qui s'attira un regard d'avertissement de la part de Sora.

– Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter outre mesure. Nous prendrons nos dispositions pour éviter tout incident fâcheux.

– Mais il est comme nous, n'est-ce pas ? Comment savoir si...

– Vanitas n'a pas subi votre entraînement et a été livré à lui-même pendant de longues années. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Il sera attrapé et maîtrisé bien avant que vous n'en ayez conscience.

– Et s'il s'est entraîné seul ? S'il est aidé par les exilés ? Nous ne savons rien de lui, mais _lui_ en sait beaucoup trop sur nous.

– Cette histoire ne vous regarde plus, trancha Ansem. Le sujet est clos. Félicitation pour votre première mission. J'espère que les suivantes seront elles aussi couronnées de succès.

Comme si leur mission de la veille avait été « couronnée de succès ». Roxas serra les dents sans ajouter un mot. Ils n'avaient rien eu à faire, et ils n'avaient rien fait. C'était ça, ce qu'on attendait d'eux ? Si oui, l'entraînement en valait bien la peine...

Ansem se leva et les apprentis l'imitèrent sans motivation. Ils quittèrent la pièce avec un amer goût d'inachevé dans la bouche et restèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet qui les ramenait à la maison secondaire. Là-bas, Terra les attendait, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il l'abandonna néanmoins à la vue de leur mine défaite.

– Ça s'est mal passé ?

Roxas haussa les épaules et se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir devant la table du salon. Les autres ne dirent pas un mot.

Enfin, après un moment de silence désagréable, Roxas serra les poings.

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait envoyé balader, s'indigna-t-il.

– Je crois qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, avança Sora. Il avait l'air aussi étonné que nous.

– Tu as cru à son discours ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'était pas au courant ? C'est ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais accepté une idée pareille juste sur base de racontars.

– Des racontars ? Il a bien cru Xion.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre ma parole en doute.

– Et puis, reprit Sora, ça n'a rien à voir. Pourquoi douterait-il de ses propres amis ?

– Mais réveillez-vous, bon sang ! s'exclama Roxas, excédé. Il nous a menti depuis le début. Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas laissé un truc pareil dans l'incertitude... Il aurait demandé à voir le corps. Il n'est pas stupide à ce point.

Non, il ne l'était pas, mais le discours de Roxas était loin de convaincre Sora.

– Nous devrions lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

– Il nous a menti.

– Non. _Quelqu'un_ lui a menti. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus...

Terra rappela sa présence et s'éclaircissant la gorge et tous deux se turent instantanément.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en débattre maintenant, dit-il. Tous le monde le croyait mort. Vous êtes loin d'être les seuls à être surpris par la nouvelle.

– Mais... commença Roxas.

Il fut interrompu par Ven qui se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

– C'est bon, on a assez parlé de ça. Vanitas est vivant, c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Dans le salon régnait un silence de mort.

Timidement brisé par Xion.

– Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien... s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Sora lui adressa un léger sourire.

– C'est sans doute plus dur pour lui que pour nous. Il lui faut le temps de s'en remettre, c'est tout. Il ira mieux demain.

– Peut-être...

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais l'expression de Terra lui disait qu'il n'en était pas si sûr. Elle n'ajouta rien. Ils verraient bien demain, après tout.

– Je crois que je vais l'imiter et aller me reposer un peu, annonça Sora en s'étirant. À plus tard.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Terra les interrogea du regard.

– Pas du tout envie de me reposer, dit Roxas. Je vais rester ici.

– D'accord, répondit-il. Je vous laisse là, Ansem m'attend.

Bientôt, il ne resta que Xion et Roxas dans le salon, l'un et l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment nous laisser hors du coup ? demanda soudain Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

– Je ne sais pas, dit Xion.

Il était compliqué de savoir ce que voulait ou ne voulait pas Ansem. Il n'avait pas l'air au clair avec ses propres pensées et ne semblait pas avoir pris de véritable décision.

– Il n'a pas intérêt. C'est notre problème autant que le leur.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Du problème en question, elle ne savait pas grand chose. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Si quelqu'un doit retrouver Vanitas et lui filer une bonne correction, je préfère encore que ce soit moi. Nous. Il est parti sans qu'on n'ait eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça me rend malade, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

– Quand est-ce que tu comptes te décider à me parler de lui ?

Xion avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche et il haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas juste, dit-elle. Je suis l'une des vôtres. On avait dit qu'on ne se cachait rien. Tu t'en souviens ?

– Je sais, mais cette histoire-là n'a rien à voir avec...

– Elle a tout à voir, au contraire. Je veux connaître la vérité. Je veux savoir qui est ce Vanitas, ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi il est parti d'ici et pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé avant. En me cachant ce genre de choses, tu te mets dans une position de domination que je n'aime vraiment pas. Nous sommes amis, tous les quatre. Nous devrions être égaux.

Embêté, Roxas hésita à lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, à vrai dire. Mais si Ansem ne lui en avait jamais parlé...

– Tu devrais peut-être demander à Ven, essaya-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non. C'est à toi que je pose la question. S'il te plaît, Roxas.

Il était compliqué de refuser quelque chose à quelqu'un qui lançait un regard comme celui-là. Il retint un soupir. Si Ven l'apprenait, il le tuerait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça, même avec lui.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Xion était des leurs, c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être maintenue dans l'ignorance. Et maintenant qu'il savait qui rôdait dehors, lui expliquer la situation était presque une question de sécurité.

Oui, c'était ça. Pour sa sécurité. On ne lui en voudrait pas. Il n'en dirait pas trop. Et si Ven venait lui en parler... eh bien, tant pis, il aviserait.

– OK, dit-il, très bien. Mais t'as pas intérêt à en parler avec Ven. Ni Sora. De toute façon, je ne sais pas grand chose.

– Dis toujours ce que tu sais. C'était qui ?

– Je suppose que tu l'as deviné toute seule, mais Vanitas vivait avec nous il y a quelques années.

– Il était comme nous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. J'imagine. Il suivait la même éducation que Sora, Ven et moi. On vivait encore dans la grande maison, à l'époque. À vrai dire, je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Il était un peu bizarre. Enfin... j'en sais rien. Mais je ne l'aimais pas trop.

– Il était comment ?

– Comment... je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à expliquer. Il me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Je crois qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Il se promenait parfois la nuit... il devait croire que personne ne le savait, mais je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à sortir sans un mot.

Il s'arrêta un instant, les souvenirs affluant peu à peu dans sa tête. Il avait pris soin de les mettre à l'écart pendant tout ce temps, et voilà qu'ils revenaient à la surface sans la moindre difficulté.

– Il était le meilleur d'entre nous. On ne nous l'a jamais dit, mais tout le monde le savait. Il était intelligent, rusé. Il surpassait toujours leurs attentes. Et en plus de ça, c'était un excellent menteur. Il feignait l'obéissance et le respect, mais je suis sûr qu'il nous haïssait tous. Enfin, les chercheurs, du moins. Il mentait tellement bien qu'à l'issue des quelques évaluations psychologiques qu'il a subies, comme nous tous, on le déclarait mentalement stable. Tu parles.

« Mais le pire de tout, c'était son attitude vis-à-vis de Ven. Il le suivait partout. Je te jure, c'était effrayant. Personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer. Il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, jamais. C'était presque obsessionnel. En dehors de lui, il ne parlait pas à grand monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ven était très attaché à lui. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Vanitas était son meilleur ami. Il l'adorait, vraiment. Alors ce jour-là...

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'en sais trop rien. C'était jour de visite médicale, et on passait l'un après l'autre, comme maintenant. Mais Vanitas n'en est jamais redescendu. Ven est parti le rejoindre, et puis...

Il s'interrompit un instant en imaginant la scène. Son estomac se tordit légèrement.

– Comme ils ne descendaient pas, Terra est parti voir. Après ça... on nous a obligé à rester dans le petit salon, Sora et moi. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, c'était l'horreur. Apparemment, c'était un massacre. Vanitas a pété un câble. Il a tué tout le monde.

– Comment ça, tué ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'était un enfant, non ?

– Ouais, j'en sais rien. On ne nous a rien dit. Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait... j'en sais rien, vraiment. C'était terrible. Je n'ai rien pu voir, mais vu la tête de Ven... je crois que je n'en suis pas mécontent.

– Il a tout vu ?

– Il était là, je crois. Il n'en a jamais reparlé, après ça. Il vaut mieux éviter le sujet avec lui.

– Et Vanitas ?

– Il s'était enfui au moment où on nous a mis au courant. Quelques jours plus tard, Ansem est venu nous annoncer sa mort.

Il resta silencieux un instant puis reprit :

– En fait, j'étais un peu soulagé. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Enfin... la question se pose encore. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est vraiment devenu. Il est peut-être encore plus fou qu'à l'époque.

– Il avait l'air plutôt calme...

– Mouais. Il savait déjà cacher son jeu quand il était gamin, alors maintenant...

– J'imagine.

Elle regarda le plafond, soucieuse.

– Tu crois qu'il peut manier la Keyblade ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Roxas haussa les sourcils.

– Lui ? Ça m'étonnerait. C'est Eraqus qui nous l'a appris.

– Mais nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'utiliser, non ? Si Vanitas était l'un des vôtres, il doit en être tout aussi capable que nous.

– Il ne sait pas comment l'appeler, de toute façon.

– Oui, c'est vrai... j'espère.

Cette hypothèse donnait à Roxas des sueurs froides. Savoir que Vanitas était en vie était une chose, mais s'il pouvait effectivement utiliser la Keyblade...

Il se reprit. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait le processus, et il avait des professeurs pour le lui apprendre. Vanitas n'avait personne. Les exilés ne savaient rien de tout ça. Il n'était sans doute même pas au courant.

Pour l'instant, du moins.

– Merci, au fait.

Il se tourna vers Xion qui lui souriait.

– De quoi ?

– De m'avoir parlé de ça. Je suis sûre que Terra ou Sora auraient éludé le sujet.

– J'ai simplement pensé que tu avais raison, s'expliqua-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter inexplicablement aux joues. On avait dit qu'on se disait tout, toi et moi. Alors...

Elle hocha la tête et se releva.

– C'est vrai., dit-elle. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je commence à m'ennuyer.

– Après tout ce que je viens de te raconter ? Il y a de quoi réfléchir pour la semaine à venir.

– Et alors ? On ne va pas rester là à ressasser cette histoire, si ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu veux faire un tour dehors ?

– On était dehors il y a dix minutes...

– Et alors ?

– Comme tu voudras.

Il la suivit à l'extérieur, l'esprit toujours habité par l'image de Vanitas, le petit garçon aux yeux jaunes qui ne lui avait toujours inspiré que de la méfiance. Par celle de Ven qui, pendant des semaines, était resté muet comme une tombe, et qu'il trouvait parfois assis au fond de son lit, les genoux serré contre lui, les yeux grands ouverts et agrandis sur le vide, comme s'il voyait encore ce que Roxas ne verrait jamais. Il se revit parler dans le vide, secouer son frère en espérant qu'il réagisse, sans succès.

Mais tout ça était terminé, désormais.

Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Ven. Les rideaux étaient tirés.

Xion l'appela et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre en chassant ses pensées parasites. Rien ne servait de se torturer avec ça, de tout façon. Tout finirait pas s'arranger, cette fois encore.

_xxxxx_

– Bordel, mais t'étais passé où ?

Larxene ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire insolent. Elle serra les dents en essayant de se retenir de se jeter sur Vanitas pour l'étrangler une bonne fois pour toute.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur un des lits de la chambre d'hôtel et bâilla.

– J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient eu le culot de nous foutre dans la même chambre, maugréa Larxene. Ils sont vraiment pas gênés. Ils savent pourtant bien que je ne peux pas te piffer.

– C'est parce qu'ils le savent qu'on se retrouve dans la même chambre, remarqua Vanitas.

– Non, ils veulent me punir parce que _tu_ as disparu on ne sait où tout à l'heure. Où t'étais ?

– Où tu crois que j'étais ?

– Ne me dis pas que t'étais resté là-bas ? Non, attends. Tu l'as dit à Xemnas ? S'il apprend ça, je vais me faire...

– Il le savait déjà, l'interrompit nonchalamment le garçon. Il s'en fout.

– Comment ça, il s'en fout ?

– Il m'a juste dit de venir ici. Il s'en fout. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'important.

– Tu leur a parlé ?

Il sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

– À la fille, oui.

Elle se leva d'un bond et le frappa sur le front avec colère.

– Mais t'es con, ou quoi ? T'étais censé être discret !

Il se mit à rire et elle s'assit sur son propre lit en essayant de contrôler les accès de rage qui menaçaient de déborder à tout instant. Elle maudissait Xemnas. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter ce gamin plus de quelques heures. Il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes, et voilà qu'elle devait déjà lutter contre des envies de meurtres.

– J'en avais marre. Ils étaient là, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Je voulais savoir qui était le quatrième apprenti.

– Et ?

– Elle a l'air stupide. Comme les autres.

– Je me demande qui n'a pas l'air stupide, à tes yeux.

– Ils vont me chercher, maintenant.

– C'est exactement pour ça que t'étais pas censé montrer ta gueule, imbécile.

Il sourit à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il _voulait_ qu'ils le cherchent, et il avait hâte de les revoir.

Leur parler en face à face, cette fois.

Il ferma les yeux et ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à la Maison. Que leur avait dit la fille ? Savaient-ils qu'il était toujours là, qu'il pensait toujours à eux ? Comprenaient-ils enfin qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'oublier aussi facilement ?

Lui, en tout cas, ne les avait pas oublié.

Il pensa au Ven qu'il avait aperçu un bref instant pendant qu'il inspectait le quartier général à la recherche de traces des exilés. Un Ven plus âgé, moins craintif qu'avant. Mais toujours faible. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu penser en apprenant que Vanitas avait été si proche de lui sans qu'il le sache. S'il l'avait cherché.

Sûrement pas.

Mais il finirait par le faire. Il voudrait comprendre, lui demander des explications. C'est ce que faisaient toujours les gens comme lui. Comment réagirait-il en le voyant de ses propres yeux ? Que dirait-il, s'ils se retrouvaient face à face ? Le haïrait-il ? Chercherait-il à le ramener auprès d'Ansem et des autres ? Où le prendrait-il en pitié, naïf comme il l'était ?

Le sourire de Vanitas s'agrandit. Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

À l'idée de leur prochaine rencontre, il fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson.

Oh oui, il le reverrait. Et il ne lui laisserait pas lui échapper.

* * *

**Woups, il se passe rien /o/ Pour l'actiooon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **

**Toutes les reviews que vous postez s'ajoutent à votre liste de bonnes actions et vous permet d'avoir un meilleur karma. N'hésitez pas ; postez une review. /out/**


End file.
